Under the Blade of a Katana
by Itonami
Summary: a Rurouni Kenshin story with a twisted love triangle. Tokio meets Okita Souji first then meets the sexy Saitou when she is about to be killed. She choses one of them...which one?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: Tokio's Early Story

Chapter 1 Prologue: Tokio's early story  
  
March 5 of 1853: Tokio is seven.  
  
I was scrubbing my brother's scalp in the bath house. Seinosuke had gotten himself into a little tussle with one of the boys at his kendo school, returning home triumphant but filthy with mud caked all over him. I scolded him after my mother had and dutifully taken to the bath house. He was only a child, five years old, and an eccentric little brother.  
  
"How many times did I tell you to stay away from that boy?" I repeated myself a hundred times as I viciously worked the soap into his hair.  
  
"Ow, ow! You told me about a million times! Go easy, please? I don't want to come out bald."  
  
I snorted. "Come on, let's rinse off and help Mama with dinner. Father should be returning soon."  
  
He rinsed off the soap from his hair and body and put on his yukata. "Besides, Ijime started it."  
  
"Don't make excuses, Takagi Seinosuke, you know better than that. Just try to work it out without such violence, ne? For me?"  
  
Seinosuke nodded, casting his little eyes down to the floor. I sensed his prideful victory diminishing. I held his hand tightly and he looked up. I smiled at him and searched a piece of sweet ginger from my kimono and popped it in his mouth. Delighted at the rare treat, he skipped his way happily back to the house. I ran after him and kicked off my sandals and placed them carefully besides my mother's.  
  
I looked up to see my father arriving in his usual walk from the meeting house. "Aijou, is your mother inside?"  
  
"Yes, daifu-san, she's preparing dinner." I said, waiting for him to take off his shoes. Taking them and putting them beside mine, I stood up to join my father. He closed his arms around me in a warm embrace.  
  
"I am grateful to the gods that they have gifted me with a lovely daughter to look after her mother for me. Now, let's go inside to enjoy that dinner, shall we, aijou?"  
  
I beamed at his compliment and took his battle-scared hand to lead him where Seinosuke was setting the low cherry wood tables. Sake was set for my father and water for the rest of us. Today, my mama prepared fish, vegetable soup seasoned with salt and a mix of delicious herbs, and traditional rice. We did not eat until my father had taken the first bite. I quickly nudged Seinosuke to stop slouching. He immediately straightened his posture and resumed his eating. My mother smiled at us.  
  
Daifu-san looked sternly at my brother. "I was told that you got into another fight with Ijime, Seinosuke."  
  
My little brother looked up startled at the mention of his fight, but then flushed in hot embarrassment. He looked down at his bowl full of food and murmured, "Yes, sir."  
  
"I heard from his father. I know Ijime started the fight. He is taken with the idea that he is the best student in his class. You must not challenge him in anyway nor provoke him and give him an excuse to demand a fight with you. I was disappointed in you for giving into such a ridiculous request."  
  
Seinosuke did not speak and judging by his silence, he was obviously ashamed of what he had done. I spoke for him. "Daifu-san, he understands-"  
  
"Tokio, let the boy speak for himself." He commanded me. I fell silent and ate the rest of my food. It was my mother's turn to look sternly at me. The fancy style that she put her hair up at the back of her head made her look even more frightening.  
  
After a long talk with my father, my brother apologized to him on his knees and my father hugged him close. "I am glad you won, my son. You did well. But don't let it happen again."  
  
"Yes, daifu-san. I'll never do it again!" He sobbed. It was very touching to see. I knew my brother would obey to the furthest extent possible. I smiled and my mother did the same. I got up to help her with the dishes as my father began Seinosuke's lessons. I watched and listened as usual, while stitching up my brother's hakama. They were talking about the samurai history; when they thrived in Ancient Japan. The high class of samurai was rich, prospering from the country's wealth. The lower class got few respect as they were thought of as unimportant and less skilled. I found myself falling into my father's voice, the rich melody that met my ears until I pricked my finger on the needle. I winced and immediately put my finger in my mouth, a small coppery taste of my blood on my tongue. Paying no attention to the little wound, I turned my ears to a crash in the cooking area. A shriek sounded throughout the dark night, my father rushing to his katana and shouting at us to stay in the room and turn out the lights. I blew out the lantern quickly and gathered my brother in my arms, huddled in a corner farthest away from the windows and door.  
  
I heard a clash as three katanas met simultaneously. I could see the moonlight washed shadows against the shoji. I felt Seinosuke shiver slightly in my arms and he looked up at me with terrified eyes. I held him closer and he groped my arm tightly. Still the battle raged, I heard my father's shouts of effort to force the enemies away. He killed one. His final scream echoed in my nightmares. The clash when steel made contact with steel rang out, alerting the neighborhood of the misshapen in the Takagi residence. Other yells of alarm surrounded us and I heard multiple footsteps to our house. I heard a man yell out, "fall back!" and silence issued in the yard.  
  
The shoji crashed open and my father rushed to us, enveloping us with bloodstained arms. I shakily exhaled my breath, without my knowledge of holding it. "Your mama is safe. Do not worry, she will have to leave us for a month or so." He whispered gently to us. I nodded into his chest, still holding onto my brother.  
  
My father stood up with us, still holding us to his side and I looked up to see him in the dim night. Seinosuke clutched his gi tightly, not letting go until a stranger came to speak with my father of the attack. I made sure Seinosuke was alright and shooed him to our room. He and I both laid out our futons and pillows then went to wash. I kept an ear out for any conversation, biding my time back to my room. Unfortunately, I could not hear anything but I made a promise to myself that I would ask my father about this in the morning. I just hoped I could talk to him before he went to work. I suspected that he would leave earlier than he usually did because of this incident. My brother fell asleep, probably exhausted by the terror of tonight's events and he lightly snored while snuggling deep in the blanket. I lay unable to sleep on my futon as the sounds and images replayed in my mind over and over again.  
  
The door to my room slid open and I saw my mother standing there. She was holding her hands together in front of her as usual and she had a sad look about her. I got up from the bed and ran to her and hugged her. She smiled down at me and knelt to face me. Kissing my forehead softly, my beautiful mother instructed me to look after the family and that she would be home as soon as possible. Nothing could keep her away from her, she told me and I believed her. Her perfume lingered with me as I watched her leave. Taking a bag full of provisions and things that she would need, Mama left with a smile for me and a kiss for my father. He told me to go back to sleep but I stayed with him until I finally did rest my eyes.  
  
::~:: March 6 of 1853  
::Break of Dawn::  
  
I awoke in my room where I supposed my papa had carried me to. I looked to my right and saw my brother still soundly sleeping. I got up and folded the blankets and futon to put back in the closet. I heard something on porch and rushed out to meet it, hoping with my heart that Daifu-san had not left. He hadn't. He was sitting on the side of the shoji, resting comfortably with his katana at his side.  
  
"Daifu-san, may I ask you something?" I asked. He turned to smile at me and nodded. "Why did those people attack Mama? What did they want with her?"  
  
I waited for his response which came a full minute after the inquiry had been stated. He sighed slowly and closed his blue eyes to open them again. "Look at the sky, aijou. Today it is as blue as your mother's special kimono and yet yesterday was as gray as my hair. Those people that came to kill your mother are like the gray skies, obscuring the clear blue behind it. They wanted something from our family because of my position in the Aizu clan. That something was your mother's life. I will never let them take away my family, for they are my blue skies and your mother is my sun.  
"Many people think I am persuading the government to make bad choices that affects them and they want me to stop. I only want what is best for the Aizu. Remarkably, you are very mature for a seven year old girl and I know you can understand politics better than some men. I am proud of that, but sometimes, knowing too much too early can scar you. I do not mean to keep secrets from you, but many times, it is best for you and your brother not to know. Can you understand what I am saying?"  
  
"Yes, sir," I said, nodding my head. My father was an alert man, looking out for his family and his clan. I was honored to be a part of the Aizu clan, especially when my papa was serving it the best he could. I didn't understand then why people did not like my father, but I was sure it was for a petty reason.  
  
He left after eating breakfast that I prepared and got about cleaning the house to keep myself busy until my brother woke up. I served him breakfast and joined him soon after. He must have been immensely hungry for he was ate two bowls of rice. As he was finishing the second helping, he asked if it was alright for him to practice his kata. I smiled and told him that I was proud of his determination and he could practice...as soon as he helped me clean the porch. Seinosuke laughed and agreed.  
  
::~:: June 14 of 1855  
::Tokio's younger sister is born::  
::Tokio is eight, soon to turn nine::  
  
After my mother came back from hiding almost two years ago, she was now nursing my one-month-old baby sister, Tami. I assisted her in everything that she needed to do and sternly told her to stay in bed. Today, she was not feeling well and after nursing the baby, she was resting fitfully. I detected a slight fever and occasionally changed the towel on her forehead. I was worried about her and same with my father and brother. They both came into the room to see if I need help or to sit beside her. Tami cried loudly to be fed and gurgled when sleepy. Already, I memorized her emotions. I had to. As her older sister, I was Mama's helper and it was simply my duty to take care of my siblings.  
  
Mama's breathing was unusually shallow and hard, coming in quick gasps. Her brows furrowed with what seemed to me agony. I rushed to her side, calling for my father and brother. I held her hand, swiftly replacing the cloth for her head and removing the blankets that enveloped her body. The sound of storming footsteps headed my way when the door was thrown open and Daifu-san hurtled himself to his wife's side. She was feeling very sickly as far as I could tell and I told Seinosuke to fetch the doctor.  
  
"Sweet sorrow consumes my soul and dull grief fills my heart." I had read it in one of my father's books when I was studying from them. It was a poem of some kind that I failed to remember the name to. Yes, I felt sorrow and grief as I tried to care for my mother. I hardly noticed my father sitting beside her, helpless in what to do. I guided him to stay out of the room until I had some need for him in the future. I hoped the doctor would arrive soon for Mama's temperature was rising rapidly.  
  
"Ne-chan, the doctor is here!" Seinosuke called, out of breath from his errand. The doctor came in, dropping his bag and looking at his patient. He felt for her pulse, breathing, and temperature. He shook his head at all of them. Getting to work, he looked at me.  
  
"Can you get me a small bag full of crab weed and rosemary? It will help to calm her down and numb her best I can."  
  
I quickly nodded, running as fast as I could in my kimono and arriving at the medicine house. It was a small shack owned by an elderly man with no past or name. I ran in and asked him for the two herbs. Giving me a bagful of each one, he told me that they were a present for me in my time of need. I thanked him and mentally wrote myself a note to come back and pay the man double what I owed him.  
  
Hours and hours went by, the doctor trying desperately to fix whatever was wrong. Beads of sweat rolled down his face as he concentrated. I could only sit and watch while the rest of the family awaited the news. It was getting late, very late, that I started to doze off still kneeling beside my mother, until the doctor was startled.  
  
"Quick, give me a towel! A cloth of any sort! She's beginning to bleed out rapidly!" I scrambled back into life, trying hard to ignore Tami's cries. Grabbing what I could, I was at the doctor's side and holding cloth after cloth as I watched my mother die slowly. Breathing came hard for her, labored and harsh, and her body started to shake violently.  
  
Minute by minute, the shaking began to stop as did her breathing. Her heart rate dropped below to what the doctor could do to revive it. The bleeding would not stop. Time would not stop. It would not stop to prolong my mother's life. Nothing stopped. My tears did not stop nor did Tami's crying. The silence was silence and my mother was dead.  
  
Father came through to see his beloved wife still and paler than a ghost. My brother saw his mother's blood on the blankets. He turned away from the scene and wept. Trying to stop his tears and roughly wiping them away, he turned back to face the death in the eye. He did not succeed. Sorrow hung heavily in the air, so thick that I could almost touch it. Seinosuke knelt beside me, head hanging low that his dark bangs covered his eyes. My blood covered hands did not move from their places on the towels. I hardly noticed the doctor get up and murmur his apologies and leave.  
  
"Sweet sorrow consumes my soul and dull grief fills my heart." So this is how it felt; a vacant feeling inside of me that I would never fill? Except, the grief wasn't dull, it was...agonizing. It was so hard to watch my father cover her face with a sheet and it was equally as harsh listening to Tami. She was the last present that Mama left in this world. She would be something that I would cherish for the rest of my life. I cradled the small baby in closely my arms, closing my eyes as some of the pain eased away.  
  
"Aijou, can I hold her? Just for a little bit?" My father asked timidly. I smiled and handed Tami to him, watching him glow in adoration of his little daughter.  
  
"We will properly bury your mother tomorrow."  
  
::~::  
  
And we did just that, dressing her in her finest kimono and we took her to a burial mound overlooking a beautiful bay. It was peaceful there, just how Mama would have liked it to be. It was a sunny day, not a single cloud up in the azure sky. She used to call these days "grateful days," for it was not often that we got such good weather. She would have been happy; I could almost see her in the meadows, singing and holding me in her arms, reminiscing about the past days. These days were grateful days, and I was grateful today for Kami-sama letting me realize that I hadn't lost my mother after all; her wisdom was with me always.  
  
The day when my mother had to go into hiding, she had told me to take care of the family while I was gone. My father slipped slowly into depression, and refused to eat or more like could not eat. His face was unshaven and craggily, looking older beyond his actual age. I nursed him back into reality and health by reading the newspapers to him and reading books from his collection. At the same time, I had Tami with me always, hoping that he would remember my mother this way. I had to feed him myself, instructing him to open his mouth and to chew. All the while, he did not seem to recognize me. His blank eyes stared deeply into mine, without the knowledge that I was his oldest child.  
  
Seinosuke kept up his school work and kata as I wanted him to. I felt that it was the best decision that he continued his education. Not a word of complaint escaped his lips even when I thought I was pushing him too hard, to succeed and achieve his dreams. 'Dream big, Seino, and you'll be far better off than me,' I told him everyday. He would smile a smile that lit up my world, giving me hope and strength to face any challenges that lied ahead of me.  
  
But, that hope started to wane as my father continued to grow heavily confused in whom and where he was. He still did not recognize me in any way but grew very fond of Tami. She was playful and giggled a lot, getting attracted to her father that did not even know that she was his daughter.  
  
::Author's Notes:: Ok, it wasn't the greatest so far, but remember that this is only the prologue. Not to ruin any surprises, I will not tell you which chapter she meets the infamous Saitou Hajime. It will be soon, so bear with me and I hope to update by 2/18.  
  
::Historical Notes:: The dates in this story should be correct according to my sources. Little is known about Tokio's life, so I'm making up challenges and troubles for her to go through. Like everyone else on this earth, I'm sure she went through dark times herself.  
  
::Character Notes:: Seinosuke- His name could be spelled different ways and this is how I chose to spell it, but he really is Tokio's younger brother.  
  
Tami- She is the last of Tokio's siblings. Unfortunately, their mother did die of complications after giving birth. 


	2. Chapter 2: A Friendly Wolf

A/N: I forgot to write the disclaimer in the first chapter. So, no, I don't own any part of Rurouni Kenshin. Please don't sue.  
  
Also, it's Takagi Seinosuke, not Sagara Sanosuke that is Kenshin's friend. (just to clear that up)  
  
Chapter 2 A Friendly Wolf  
  
December 3 of 1863: Tokio is seventeen  
  
"Seinosuke, can you please get me a batch of cabbage? Seinosuke? Now, where has that child gotten to?" I murmured to myself as I carefully sliced the green onions in thin pieces.  
  
My little sister flounced in, giggling madly as Seinosuke kept telling her jokes that I would not approve of. I sternly gazed at the pair of troublemakers, knowing how close they were in their sibling relationship. Seinosuke sheepishly grinned and scratched his head. Obviously, he knew of my disapproval in the bad influence he had over her. He was a responsible boy, but at times he said things that were not properly heard in the public.  
  
Tami, being only seven, thankfully didn't understand the full meaning of his jokes, but somehow knew enough that they were funny to her. She was greatly attached to my brother and father, who had finally regained his memories about five years ago. We visited Mama's grave often, taking Tami with us so that she could pay her respects to the one who died giving birth to her. I never blamed my sister for my mother's death; it was her time to go then. If I did not do my duties, it would be like disgracing my mother's memory and the things she worked so hard for.  
  
My brother was the playful one of the family, yet working hard in his studies. His swordsmanship practice improved beyond what his instructor expected and we were very proud of him. I had discussed his education issue with my father who also decided that it was best for him to continue his lessons. No word of complaint escaped his lips. Seinosuke and Tami were both the light of my life.  
  
"Ne-chan, what are you thinking about?" Seinosuke asked curiously. I snapped out of my thoughts and gave him a severe look.  
  
"Seinosuke, go get me some cabbage from the market, please. I need it for the miso soup." I said, turning my attention away from the boiling water to hand him some money.  
  
He dashed out into the snow, making a fast break to the market. I smiled as I watched him go. Miso soup was his favorite.  
  
"Look, bubbles, ne-chan!" A voice laughed behind me. I quickly turned around to see Tami dip her finger into the boiling water, thinking that they were bubbles from soap water. A loud squeal of pain echoed in my ears as I rushed to her side, embracing her quickly and carrying her outside. Getting a pack of snow, I molded it around her burnt finger. She cried harder at the pain.  
  
I hushed her, trying to calm her down when my father came into view. Hearing his baby daughter's cries, he dashed towards us. Throwing his winter haori around us, he kissed Tami's finger to get better as he always did whenever she got hurt. The accident-prone child was always getting into messes, too much like her brother. The crying settled down after a while and she was happily sucking on a piece of candied apple. I wrapped the burnt finger with medicated bandages before adding in the ingredients for the soup.  
  
Seinosuke went inside Daifu-san's study to read a book about swordsmanship. He enjoyed various styles of the Japanese art of swords and his main goal was to create a technique that was virtually undefeatable. I encouraged his dreams for I knew how it was like getting them shattered.  
  
Dinner was served quietly as usual and everyone gathered around and ate after my father had taken the first bite. Seinosuke asked for seconds and told me he was starving after practicing kata with his sensei.  
  
After I had fetched him his food, my father looked at me with a serious look on his face. I think I noticed just then how old my father looked. His black hair was now turning into a splash of silver and his face was etched with age and weariness. "Tokio, I have done much thinking, but now I have finally decided that you should find yourself a nice husband. As a young woman, you have your duties to a good husband."  
  
My heart sank. "Daifu-san, I don't understand why I can't stay to take care of Tami and you." I answered him, trying to keep out the hurt and confusion out of my voice. Those words made me feel unwanted, unneeded in my household. Yes, my household. I was selfish then, not wanting to change and turn my back on every thing that I worked so hard to rebuild.  
  
His gaze softened, and he couldn't help but smile. "Aijou, Aijou, you look very worried. I believe in love, my daughter, that is how I enjoyed my marriage to your mother. I will never force you into anything; hurting you like that would tear me into pieces. Until you are ready, you are very welcome to stay. Even if you do not get married, I will always be proud of the way you have grown in stature and nature. Kami-sama has given me the blessing of three wonderful children and I do not take that for granted. Besides, your cooking, Tokio, is probably the best out there." Giving me a broad wink, he finished his rice and I gladly refilled it for him.  
  
"Thank you, Daifu-san. How do you suggest I start looking for a husband that would please you?" I asked teasingly.  
  
He was about to reply when a knock on the door came. I got up and walked to the shoji door and opened it. Matsudaira Katamori-sama stood tall and proud outside with two body guards behind him. I bowed low and let them in.  
  
Katamori-sama was a grand man, leader of the Aizu clan, my father's superior. He was a kind person with a gentle heart. He and my father were close friends and he was like an uncle to me.  
  
"Have you eaten, Matsudaira-san?" My father asked.  
  
The elder man smiled and nodded. "Indeed I have, although I would like some tea. Would that be alright with you, Tokio?"  
  
I beamed and went to fetch him some tea. Coming back with a pot of hot water and my special blend of herbal tea leaves, I served them to him and his guards. The guards were seasoned swordsmen; once in a while, they smiled at me kindly, thanking me repeatedly for the tea.  
  
Listening to the two men talk as I was allowed to for it concerned my little brother. He had gone to Katamori-sama asking if he could join the Shinsengumi. Seinosuke was only fifteen and he already wanted to join the war. A pang of worry shot through my spine as I glanced at Seinosuke. I would let him go; it was true honor to serve one's country but I still worried about him. He was my only brother after all and I was concerned for his safety as all parents should be.  
  
Katamori-sama turned to me. "What do you say, Tokio. You are like Seinosuke's mother and I will give you a say in this manner."  
  
I took a deep breath and slowly let it out. Folding my hands together on my lap, I nodded firmly. "As long as you promise to write often, Seinosuke." My brother grinned from ear to ear and he launched himself at me. He was far taller than I and he almost barreled me over.  
  
"Thank you, ne-chan! I'll write whenever I can, that I promise!" He declared. I embraced him tightly, keeping back the tears and I...smiled.  
  
I felt like I had finally accomplished something good for my family; granting one of many wishes of Seinosuke. I would do anything for him. He was so dear to me. I chuckled along with the men as Seinosuke promised over and over again that he would write everyday as long as he could and that he would notify me of any illnesses he had to ask for help in curing it. Yes, I had made the best decision yet by letting him grow. He was not yet a man, no, not yet, but he was getting very close. These talks of revolution makes a boy mature too quickly.  
  
Katamori-sama then turned to me once more. He smiled, an excited smile, I wagered and he took my hands into his own. "Tokio, you are like a daughter to me and I would be immensely honored if you would be married into the family."  
  
I was struck dumb by his request. Married into his family? An honor, yes, a very great honor, but my wish? No. I knew his son since birth and we were friends, but he had gone to fight in the war with the Shinsengumi. Matsudaira Kaitou was a year above me, talented and a generous young man, and a close friend of mine. He was kind, always looking out for me and Seinosuke, but somehow I couldn't see myself married to Kaitou.  
  
Katamori-sama must have sensed my distress and shook my hands gently. "I know Kaitou is a close friend of yours and that is why I brought up this request, but if you do not want this marriage, it shall not happen."  
  
I smiled and this time I took his hands into mine. "Katamori-sama, you understand me all too well. I am truly torn but as Kaitou's respected friend, I shall have to disagree."  
  
He nodded and smiled sadly at me. Patting my cheek tenderly, he stood and his guards immediately followed suit. "Well, I am glad you approve of Seinosuke's request and I will come tomorrow to pick him up to take him to headquarters. Make sure to have your supplies ready. You will only need your clothes and swords. All else will be provided for you."  
  
I suddenly got up, perhaps too quickly for my own good. I tripped over my own kimono and fell at Katamori-sama's feet. Surprised at this, he helped me up and fixed my obi for me. "Tokio, Tokio, your haste has gotten you off your feet." He chuckled, "What is it?"  
  
"I was just wondering if I could go with him. I wish to make dinner for the men that are about to take in my brother. It is the least I could do, sir." The words seemed to bold as soon as they left my mouth. How dare I ask for anything?  
  
Mildly astonished at this, he raised an eyebrow and a frown creased his face. I quickly looked down in shame and I found the interesting tatami mat had many unceasing patterns woven into it. Katamori-sama let out a chuckle then it grew into series of giggles (giggles?? 0.o). The other guards joined in and they laughed heartily. I felt my face flush with embarrassment and I concentrated my gaze down to the mat.  
  
To my glee and joy, he embraced me like my father always does and then held me at an arm's length then said, "Tokio, the men at the Shinsengumi will dine on your food like a lion on its first prey in six years."  
  
So it was settled that I would prepare dinner for the men tomorrow night and meet the kindest man that I have ever met in my entire life.  
  
::~:: December 4 of 1863  
::The next day::  
  
I busily gathered the ingredients that I would need for the feast. Seinosuke ran to the market almost half of the morning for the things I would need. I wanted to fetch them myself, but he insisted, "The impression made the by the dinner will reflect on me because I'm your brother. I can't have them hate me just because my own sister fed them bad food."  
  
I laughed and handed him a list of things I would need and I jotted down the menu of the dinner: Roasted pork meat with red peppers, miso soup, yakisoba, regular soba perhaps with a special mix of spices, freshly cooked fish mainly red cappers, eel marinated in thick soy sauce, steamed vegetables, and rice. I sighed. This would not be very easy.  
  
My father helped load and unload the cart full of my things at the headquarters. It was five hours before the men's dinner time and I had to get working. I never needed help in preparing food so I shooed the ladies out of the kitchen. They welcomed me to the full use of the kitchen and I was grateful.  
  
I quickly got to work and soon had waters boiling in pots, my pork in the fire oven, and the eels sitting in their sauce. Sweat poured down my face as the kitchen grew hot from the fire, but I was actually enjoying this. It was a challenge of sorts, and I pushed myself to accomplish the task I set before myself.  
  
I tasted the seasoning for the soba, adjusting it so that it was just right. Everything was going according to plan. Working speedily, I accomplished my work in just under five hours. Making the final alteration to the fish, I asked one of the ladies to call the men in for dinner. When the announcement was made, I heard a loud roar of satisfaction from the Shinsengumi.  
  
The dining hall was immensely large, enough to fit at least fifty men inside. They informed me that their third squad was away on a mission somewhere in Yamamoto, so the number was reduced to forty some men. The ladies helped me serve them, one at a time and I gave out the rice.  
  
The men sniffed the air and sighed lustily. "Yare, yare, I don't think I've smelled anything so nice." Some of the men agreed, others arguing that their mothers' cooking was nicer. I had to stifle a smile.  
  
Seinosuke grinned at me and I handed him his bowl. "Eat well, Seinosuke." I whispered. He nodded his thanks.  
  
"Hey, you're a new one around here. Why don't you introduce yourself, pretty lady."  
  
I looked up in surprise, not at all used to the way the man talked to me. I bowed and I addressed him politely, "I am Takagi Tokio. I am merely visiting my brother here."  
  
A few murmurs went around. A small boy like Seinosuke got up and bowed to me. "Takagi-san, I am Okita Souji, captain of the first squad. In preparing such a delicious meal for us, on behalf of the Shinsengumi, I welcome you."  
  
I was surprised that a boy like him was a captain. He had a childish grin on his face as he talked to one of the other men beside him. Okita Souji...he looked too kind to be a part of a war party. His black eyes sparkled with genuine warmth and his smile was like Tami's, innocent and pure.  
  
I left the men to discuss their day and went outside where it was cool compared to the hot kitchen. I wrapped myself with a haori and watched the snow fall. It was the first snow of the season. Winter was taking its toll on Japan's soldiers, friend or foe. Many of the poorer regiments stayed in tents outside where they couldn't afford to rent a building to stay in. It was a cold, hard life, with disease and sickness going around camp. I only hoped the Seinosuke would be alright here.  
  
"I'm sure your brother will be fine, Takagi-san." A voice said behind me.  
  
I gasped and turned around to see Okita-san shutting the shoji door. I relaxed and he motioned to a spot next to me. "May I sit down?" I nodded.  
  
He placed himself beside me, a respectable distance away from me, and he smiled at the snow falling down. "It's snowing, Takagi-san, do you know what snow means?" I shook my head, he continued, "To simply put it, snow means a temporary blanket of purity. Even temporary things are better than nothing. I hope you strive to keep your soul clean. Many people here have lost that innocence, I being among those."  
  
'Mature boy, I thought, he couldn't be at least eighteen.' I nodded to his words and I also couldn't help but ask, "How old are you, Okita-san?"  
  
He looked at me in a strange expression, but he laughed, "Twenty, Takagi-san. My birthday was in June. But, I suppose I won't last much longer."  
  
I immediately grew curious. "Why is that, Okita-san?"  
  
He laughed at my formality. "Souji would be fine, Takagi-san."  
  
Taking surprise at this, I smiled and said, "Tokio would be fine, Souji-kun."  
  
He grinned his boyish smile then looked up at the sky. "Well, Tokio- dono, I'm sorry you couldn't meet my friend today. Unfortunately, he missed out on your wonderful feast."  
  
A small smile played on my lips. "I hope Seinosuke will be all right. I shall pray every day for his safety. He has done my family proud by joining the Shinsengumi."  
  
Souji-kun nodded while saying, "Tokio-dono, what would you say if I called to To-chan?"  
  
::Author's Notes:: I know I'm way over my approximate updating date, so gomen...I've been very busy with lacrosse starting in my school. Well, there we go the first step in our love triangle. Okita Souji and Tokio are only a few years apart and they become fast friends. As I said before, Saitou will come in soon, but not yet. I just had to include cute little Okita in my story! I love him! He's too cute!  
  
My other totally untrue guesstamation of updating is probably around April. Last week of March will be spring break, so I'll have plenty of time to write! ^^  
  
::Historical Notes:: Okita Souji-Yes, by now, he should be twenty. Unfortunately, he only lives five more years, but a lot will happen during those years!  
  
The year when Seinosuke joins the Shinsengumi should be correct and I found an excellent site with Okita's bio in it.  
  
::Character Notes:: Seinosuke- Well, I had to make up his personality since I don't know anything about him except his age and a little more than that. But he did join the Shinsengumi at fifteen, very young, a year older than me!  
  
Okita Souji- Ain't he the cutest thing on earth?! 3 but to think he's twenty! He's very gentle and kind towards everyone he meets. It is said that he was often seen around kids. I think he's a lot like Kenshin in some ways.  
  
Tokio- I hope you don't mind her being so quiet. She always seemed like a quiet yet firm person, a person I'd like to be. I'm quite obnoxious and noisy at times. But, she isn't perfect and she will have some flaws along the way. 


	3. Chapter 3: Under the Blade of a Katana

A/N: Well, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
Chapter 3 Under the Blade of a Katana  
  
June 27 of 1864: Tokio's family, exception of Seinosuke, moved to Kyoto.  
  
It has been at least five months since I last saw Souji-kun, but we maintained regular contact with each other by letter and Seinosuke also writes often. Here is a recent letter from Souji-kun:  
  
Dear To-chan,  
  
I hope you and your family is doing well. I heard from your brother that you have relocated in Kyoto. I have also heard that little Tami-chan is ill. I pray for her health and yours also. I am quite fine to answer your question in the last letter and thank you for the wonderful birthday gift. I have told my friend about you and he said that he would be honored to meet you one day.  
Seinosuke was mildly wounded, merely a small cut on his arm. It did not do any harm nor did it get infected. He took care of it himself very well due to your excellent training as he informed me.  
All the Shinsengumi men miss your cooking. They often complain about that and the ladies here are jealous of your talent. Make sure you stay safe and I wish you well in your youthful days. I'm afraid I'm getting quite old...Ja ne, my friend. I await your next letter.  
  
Your devoted friend,  
Okita Souji  
  
I smile at his letters, feeling a content emotion inside of me. Seinosuke did not tell me of the small injury that Souji-kun mentioned. Perhaps he was too worried. I was glad he took care of it well. His letter came a few days later after my response to Souji-kun's. Seinosuke was highly concerned about Tami's condition. Sickness these days were dangerous if not treated correctly and many died from them.  
  
Taking the brush, I carefully dipped the ink in it and started to write. Half-way through, my hand cramped up, taking me by surprise. I dropped the brush with a clutter and the ink splattered all over me and the parchment. My kimono was completely ruined. Mentally kicking myself at my clumsiness, I hurried to wipe away the ink on the table. My hand still hurt painfully at the constant muscle contractions. I held it against my chest, trying to calm myself and massage the ache away. At one time, it was almost unbearable. I did not know how to treat this kind of things.  
  
Tami had come in and sensed something wrong and went to get her father. He came in and saw me doubled over the low table. Daifu-san rushed to my side and lifted my face to meet his.  
  
After the agony had passed, I explained to him what had happened. He did not know what these were either. I assured them that I was fine and announced that it was time the Tami should take her cold medicine. She screwed up her face at the mention of that and huffed with her tiny arms across her chest.  
  
After I had fed her the medicine, with difficulty of course; she wouldn't keep still, we went out to get things from the market. I was in need for some needles to sew a new kimono for myself and Tami then to mend a rip in my father's gi. Tami was feeling better and wanted to go with me. I supposed a breath of fresh air wouldn't hurt.  
  
Tami skipped along happily, holding my hand tightly as we passed by the markets and stands. We walked passed two men who were in a deep conversation with each other. I caught a sentence that made me stop dead with shock.  
  
"The Shinsengumi have arrived here in Kyoto."  
  
::Back at home::  
  
I tucked Tami into bed and went into my own. I changed into my sleeping yukata and lay on my futon unable to sleep. The Shinsengumi were here. Why hadn't anyone told me about this? My heart almost leapt out of my chest. The thought of being able to see Seinosuke and Souji-kun was making me excited. I couldn't wait to see them. I had to find out where they were staying. At any cost, I had to know where they were quartered.  
  
A rush of wind swept through my open window. I crawled out from under the blankets and knelt by the window, letting the yukata slip off my shoulder. I rested my head against the wall, letting my eyes wander outside. The stars dotted the heavens and I wondered if somehow they were all connected by an invisible line.  
  
"Okita Souji..." I whispered his name, allowing the pleasant tingling feeling go down my spine whenever I thought of him. His childish face smiled at me in my daydreams and his voice spoke to me in my soul.  
  
I snapped out of it. What was I thinking? A proper lady did not think such thoughts. It is foolish and only a smitten, foolish girl would dream over a man. No, a proper lady would wait to be courted by someone. I splashed cool water on my face from my washing basin and dried off.  
  
I wanted to find Seinosuke. I desperately wanted to know where they were. Even then, I was angry at Souji-kun for not informing me that they had arrived in Kyoto. But, to merely see him for one second would reassure me that all was well. All was well...  
  
I let out a sigh of frustration as I lay down to sleep once more. Tomorrow, I vowed, tomorrow I would find them.  
  
In the morning, Tami woke me up as she squealed that Matsudaira Kaitou was here. I dressed as quickly as possible and went out to meet him. My father was already in deep conversation with him. The handsome young man looked up at me with his innocent brown eyes and smiled.  
  
"Good morning, Tokio. I assume you slept well?" He asked in his gentleman-like manner.  
  
"Yes I did, thank you. Kaitou, would you like to join us for breakfast? Is that alright with you, Daifu-san?"  
  
My father nodded and I quickly went about preparing food. All the while, I could feel his burning gaze on my back. I planned to ask him about the location of the Shinsengumi for he was part of it himself. The organization relied on him and his father to carefully keep track of the Ishin shishi. Their number one hitokiri was killing off the members of the Shinsengumi as easily as killing a defenseless rabbit. Kaitou kept spies around the headquarters of the Ishin shishi to know their every move. So far, he had been most unsuccessful at this for they did not know the actual identity of this killer. Matsudaira-sama was worried over this matter greatly, for the deep fear of losing his precious spies.  
  
After we had eaten, Kaitou led me by the arm outside with permission from my father to take a walk. He granted it. We spoke of the old days when we were naught but children. The massive tree that he helped me climb was still in Tokyo and the pond where he taught me how to fish for the little tadpoles was still behind his house. The little doll he made for me, I still kept and the ribbon that I gave him was used to tie his hair up in a ponytail. He was a dear friend and perhaps my only friend as I grew up, being the outcast of the girls in my neighborhood. I did not mind, having Kaitou as my friend, we used to do everything together. But our friendship changed into a more formal one as he recognized me for a young lady and I recognized him for an accomplished swordsman. He never called me Toki or a "daddy's girl," but just as Tokio. Soon, he left for the Shinsengumi and never wrote to me like I had to him. My letters always went unanswered and I left him alone after that.  
  
When he came back home back a few years ago, his attitude towards me had changed and mine to him. His face was invisibly scarred with the dark images that flooded his mind and his soul was cut by the unseen sword of loneliness as he went further down his path of war which I tried to hard to change.  
  
Now, he was merely an acquaintance of mine and I knew him no further. He had changed too much in so little time that I did not know what happened to him. Still so close, yet so far apart. So we walked through the markets, reminding ourselves how things used to be and presently was no more.  
  
"My father spoke to me about your disagreement to our marriage." He said softly. I looked up and nodded.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry, Kaitou."  
  
He shook his head but his impassive expression on his face did not change. "There is nothing to be sorry about, Tokio. I understand your decision. Mayhap I would have made the same choice as you. I realize that I have changed perhaps too much for you liking and you feel uncomfortable being with me. You cannot blame me, Tokio, the war has changed me drastically and you also. We are not the same people as we used to be; the naïve little children that ran around playing hide-and-seek. Like a river separating into a fork, we too have become like that. We once were one then we went on to separate paths, making different twists and turns in our journeys. But sometimes, change is for the better and I am glad that you have made the decision of not marrying me," I was about to interrupt but he continued on, "What I do is dangerous and I do not think I will be ready to put anyone I care about into danger, especially you."  
  
Kaitou fell silent and I pondered on his words. He had grown considerably wiser and his words betrayed that. It was actually very scary to think that he had altered this much in a few years.  
  
I could tell he was feeling discomfort so I suggested that we head back to the house. He agreed and we changed course. I was hesitating to ask him my urgent question and my mind screamed at me to ask. Composing myself in the fullest manner, I inquired Kaitou, "Do you know of the Shinsengumi's headquarters?"  
  
Something his eyes flashed as he looked at me with a frown that now graced his face. "Tokio, you do not know of what you speak." He turned from me. I would not quit.  
  
I grabbed his arm. "You must tell me, Kaitou. Please, I need to see Seinosuke. I have to make sure that he is alright."  
  
Once again he glared at me then at my hand in which I so boldly lay upon his arm. "I cannot tell you. That is confidential."  
  
I started to grow angry. "You do not understand, Kaitou. He is my brother and your friend. How—"  
  
He wrenched away his arm from me and faced me threateningly. "I have already told you that this kind of question I can't answer. Your brother is safe, I can assure you that."  
  
Hot tears pooled into my eyes, but I did not give. I had to see my brother and Souji-kun at any cost! "I shall find my own way then, Kaitou. I bid you good day."  
  
Matsudaira Kaitou did not even glance back at me once as he walked away. In a huff, I went to collect some information that could provide useful to my search. I stayed near men to see if I could decipher anything about the Shinsengumi whereabouts and the gossip of the neighborhood women proved to be quite valuable also.  
  
By nightfall, I found enough information to find Seinosuke and Souji- kun. I felt guilty for not being back at home to take care of my family, but the urge to find them was greater than life itself. I could not explain this feeling but I knew it would be relieved as soon as I got to them.  
  
I walked down a narrow alley then turned right onto the street. It was getting cool as the sun disappeared and the moon came out. I strode quickly and quietly as I came to a remote place far from my home. I suppressed a shiver and still went further.  
  
In the distance, a large building was looming mysteriously in the gleam of the moonlight. This had to be it. Soon, I would be able to see Seinosuke and Souji-kun. My heart was pumping twice as fast as I grew more and more excited. The darkness was getting heavier and I couldn't see much save for the dim light of the moon.  
  
"Hey, you there, stop! In the name of the Shinsengumi, stop your running and we will give you a quick death!"  
  
Yes, this had confirmed my suspicions. The soldiers were Shinsengumi. I stopped and started to walk towards them. They would help me get to my brother. Two guards ran quickly and drew their swords, blades gleaming dangerously. They halted when they saw me. They exchanged glances that I was not able to see in the dark.  
  
"Well, well, well, who is this young lady?" One of them asked and I chose to ignore the sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Sir, I am the sister of Takagi Seinosuke. Do you know him?" I inquired carefully.  
  
The other spoke up. "No, but I'd like to know you, pretty girl." He said in a husky voice, taking a step towards me. I stepped back. I was in dangerous territory and I would have to play smart in order to evade the two guards.  
  
But in the dark, there was nothing I could do. They knew more than I did and they knew the grounds. I was at a high disadvantage. So I did the only thing that occurred to me at that time. I ran.  
  
I ran as fast as my kimono would allow me and heard them close behind me. A hand flew out and grabbed my arm and I twisted around and slammed the heel of my hand against his nose. I heard a grunt of pain and he released me, almost making me trip over my feet, but I regained balanced and ran harder. My sandals made a clacking sound against the ground and I had no sense of direction so far.  
  
I felt another hand grab my wrist and he yanked me to face him. I tried the same maneuver on him, but he easily blocked it and drew his katana. He swiped at me but I dodged yet the tip grazed my eyebrow, a prick of pain was all I felt. Was this the way my life would end? I am sorry, Mother, I have failed you. I watched the blade fall mercilessly but then a blur came between me and the blade with a sword of its own.  
  
Okita Souji slammed his opponent's katana down on the ground, swiftly disarming him. He hit the guard on his chest with the butt end of the sword, knocking the wind out of him. "Do not dare disgrace the Shinsengumi further!" He shouted.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" A cool voice asked in the dark. I abruptly turned to face the sound and my eyes met a pair of beautiful, amber orbs framed by a cold, angular face. I uttered a small gasp and Souji- kun gently took my shoulders to shake me back into reality.  
  
"Tokio-kun, are you all right? Did they hurt you at all?" He asked me, while I shook my head no and assured him that I was alright. He took a careful look at my cut and gently touched it with his fingertip. A white handkerchief was used to wipe away the blood. He promised to get it medicated once we were inside.  
  
The tall, wolf-like man strode forward and stopped a few feet away from the two troublemakers. He eyed them almost murderously and the men seemed to cringe. "I will report this to Kondo. Maybe he can find a fitting punishment for you all. Okita, is the girl alright?" He asked calmly. Souji- kun smiled back into his cheerful nature and nodded.  
  
"Hai, Saitou-san, To-chan is quite fine, just a little shaken up it seems."  
  
The man called Saitou looked at me and made a small bow to me then barked to the two guards to go back to the quarters.  
  
Souji-kun was in the process of scolding me like a father. "Tokio- kun, you should know better than to come looking for Seinosuke on your on! And at night of all times in the world! What could you have been thinking? You could have been killed tonight if Saitou-kun hadn't heard something outside. And what of Tami and your father? Did you leave them back at home?" He spent more of his breath muttering about the headquarters not being kept confidential enough.  
  
"I wanted...to see you, Souji-kun." I whispered, almost wishing I had not come at all. He halted and looked at me in shock.  
  
"A-ah...To-chan, but you still should have written to me first."  
  
Saitou-san raised an eyebrow. "Okita, she is on...affectionate grounds with you?"  
  
The smaller man stopped in mid-sentence and stared at him openmouthed. "N-nani? Affectionate grounds as in lover?"  
  
He nodded and Souji-kun broke out in sweat at a sudden rush of panic. His eyes flickered to me then at the ground then at Saitou-san. "W-well, you see, we met months back when Takagi Seinosuke joined the Shinsengumi. I told you of her, didn't I?"  
  
Saitou-san grimly looked at him with his brow still raised. "Takagi? He was assigned to me two months ago. She is of what terms with him?"  
  
Okita-kun grinned. "She is his elder sister."  
  
The man's face seemed to flicker just slightly with interest. "Ah, soka, he speaks of his mother-like figure all the time. I did not know that his sister was so...young."  
  
I bowed to him courteously and spoke, "Thank you for your interference with my...ordeal before, sir. I am Takagi Tokio and I would like to see Seinosuke if you'd allow me."  
  
His eyes narrowed at me and looked me over to be sure I was not a spy. He gazed quickly at Souji-kun and turned on his heel. "Follow if that is what you wish. Okita, report to Kondo about the lady guest amongst us."  
  
After talking with me quietly, he left in another direction than where Saitou-san was leading me. We walked in absolute silence and I think he preferred it that way; I could tell he wasn't know much for his words, only his frightening presence. I meekly followed the tall man through many corridors and I could here deep laughter of the Shinsengumi men. He slid open the shoji to the loudest room and stepped in for a second. The room hushed down immediately as he went inside and he asked for Seinosuke.  
  
Another tall, young man stepped out with him and I could hardly recognize him if it wasn't for the same boyish look on his face. I couldn't believe that he was the little brother that I let go a few months ago. He had grown so much! His eyes twinkled at the ridiculous expression of astonishment on my face.  
  
I felt my face break out into a wide smile. He stepped forward to take me gently by the arm and walk me to an empty room. We sat across from each other as a land lady laid down a pot of tea and two cups.  
  
"Seinosuke, how much you've grown. Your own sister could barely recognize you." I teased him. He laughed his voice deep and more mature than before.  
  
"Ne-san, where did you get that cut?" He asked, leaning over to touch it lightly.  
  
"This? It is a long story. I rather not explain it. Perhaps later when we have more time. Now back to you." I said quickly and changed to subject.  
  
He looked at me in an odd way but he replied, "Yes, Ne-san, I've changed. This war...it isn't as what it seems. Many honorable men die everyday by the sword of their fellow people...I will not deny that I have killed more people than I can keep track of. The first time I did, it was one of the most horrifying moments I ever experienced. Ne-san, I hope you can forgive me of these sins. It is all I ask for." He bowed his head in silence.  
  
I got up and knelt beside him. I took his head and cradled him against my chest, his head supporting my chin. "Seinosuke, I'm afraid that I knew you would change this way. Maybe the way you feel now is because of me, for I gave you the permission to join the war. For this, I hope you can forgive me. You are a soldier; an honorable swordsman does not regret his decisions. Now enough of this kind of talk, let's go back to when you used to wet your sheets until you were eight."  
  
"Ne-san! Don't mention that in front of my friends, ne? They're going to laugh at me until the end of this war! Please, don't tell! Not a word from you, alright?" He begged. I giggled and ruffled his hair.  
  
"Hai, hai," I sighed mockingly, "and Tami-chan wonders how you are doing. She likes trying to read your letters."  
  
His lips graced a sad smile as his eyes seemed almost teary. "Tami is well, ne-san? You wrote she was sick."  
  
"She is getting better everyday. A fighter, she is, just like her father and brother. You should hear the way she swears, or at least tries to swear. It's terribly cute, although I am not implying that I am proud of something like that."  
  
He clicked his tongue and frowned. "I should have never taught her anything like that. Her future husband won't like a wife that swears. My, my, what have I done?"  
  
We laughed and he stood up. "Come, ne-san, why don't I let the men get to know you?"  
  
I held him back. "Seinosuke, you know it is improper for a lady to be introduced so randomly to other men."  
  
He seemed crestfallen for a split second before he nodded in understanding. "Hai, ne-san, if that's what you wish."  
  
The door slid open and Saitou-san along with Souji-kun walked in. The smaller man beamed at me and turned to Seinosuke. "Takagi-kun, I'm afraid that I need to speak with you. Afterwards, I would like to tend to that cut on your face."  
  
He looked surprised but followed him out the door. Saitou-san calmly stood with his back resting against the wall. He took out a cigarette but then shot a look at me with his golden eyes and pocketed it again. There was an awkward silence between us in the room and I spotted the tea still untouched. I knelt and poured tea into the two cups.  
  
"Saitou-san, would you like some tea while we are waiting?"  
  
He looked at me in surprise as if he never would have expected me to say anything of the sort, and this look of surprise was a raise of his thin eyebrow. "Ah, that would be fine."  
  
I passed him the tea from him to drink and I sipped some myself. I watched his every move with my eyes; the way his adjusted his katana every so often, the same direction his eyes darted to when a noise was heard, and the shifting his body, in the very slightest, towards the door. Yes, he was a very paranoid man, never trusting the silence in the room, as he waited for his companion's return. But I had to admit that he was good; I could almost see how gracefully his attention moved from noise to noise, analyzing every bit of the object of his interest. This time, his interest was me.  
  
::Author's notes:: Saitou Hajime finally met Tokio. Whew, this was a longer chapter than the others, but I hope you don't mind that... Does Tokio have a crush on Okita?? The more important question is, does Okita like Tokio? I doubt I can update very soon. There are so much tests to take for some reason and finals are coming up...--;;  
  
Thank you to...  
  
DustyFall: I'm glad you like it! It means a lot. I've read your stories too, and I'm honored that a great author reviewed my story. And the time changes...it's not going go so fast anymore. I hope to have different POV's of the characters.  
  
JadeGoddess: ^^ Hai, he missed out on the soba...  
  
Cosmiccastway: I hope this chapter wasn't so sad... ^^;;  
  
Another-Bad-Author: I hope I cleared up the whole, Seinosuke and Sanosuke.  
  
::Historical notes:: It is said that Tokio did move from Tokyo due to political issues.  
  
::Character notes:: Okita Souji- I think little Souji is too cute...almost everyone refers to him as Okita and I figure it started from Saitou, but Souji is his first name.  
  
Saitou Hajime- Yes, the man himself has arrived...Don't you just love his eyes?? ^^  
  
Matsudaira Kaitou- He is a character that I made up to make the story flow better and make it kind of interesting. I doubt he will be mentioned a lot. But his father did exist. 


	4. Chapter 4: Two Birds

A/N: Hope you liked the last chapter...although the part where she wanted to find Seinosuke didn't flow the way I wanted it too. I hope to make it up to you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
**Chapter 4**

**Two Birds  
**  
June 27 of 1864 ::Still that night...::  
  
Saitou-san still looked at me with a coolness that I couldn't explain and he studied me almost inquisitively. His face was still impassive, giving nothing away and taking everything in. It was a scary look; a look that was far more frightening on Saitou-san than on Kaitou.  
  
To keep my hands busy, I poured him more tea with a silent permission from him and grasped mine with both hands hard enough that I was surprised the fragile cup did not break.  
  
We still remained quiet, the crickets chirping in the distance. I tried to catch what Souji-kun was saying to my brother, but their voices were hushed and furtive. This man seemed to be one with the dark and its stillness. His eyes glowed with a dangerous glint in the room and I couldn't look away. They were so mesmerizing to the point where I stared at him stupidly, like I was an illiterate woman with a head full of air rather than a brain.  
  
Souji-kun finally came to my rescue by first teasing Saitou-san who looked at him as if he wanted to toss him on the next train into Neverland. The boy captain grew solemn and he nodded at Saitou-san. The other man's countenance grew even harder, set in an abrasive coldness that almost made me shiver. He turned to face me once more and he spoke, "Your brother will be leaving soon to do special work for me. He is...a trustworthy soldier and he should be able to lead this assignment."  
  
There he said it; no pretty words to break it to a lady, no apologies or regret taking root in his voice. Truth be told, I was expecting some sort of sympathy like I would get from Souji-kun, but he gave me none. All I could do was nod my head slowly.  
  
Souji-kun was expecting more from him. His expectant face gave everything away; Saitou-san continued, "There is a...factor in this assignment that we are not very sure of. If this factor shows up," he paused, "the mission has a fifty or more percentage of failing. Okita thought it would be wise to give you a fair warning so that nothing...unexpected happens."  
  
I noticed that Seinosuke had not reentered the room and Souji-kun seemed to read my mind. "To-chan, Seinosuke is outside waiting for you. Let me fix up that cut for you before you go."  
  
He held in his hands a small pouch of medicine and carefully lifted my face as if it was the most delicate piece china to apply it on the small lesion. When he finished he frowned and shook his head. "It's actually deeper than I thought. I think it will leave a scar."  
  
I laughed. "Souji-kun, I'm sure I will be able to live with such a small scar."  
  
He beamed at me then at Saitou-san, who looked absolutely bored and unconcerned. He stood up to leave, clutching the hilt of his katana and slightly gave a mocking bow at me. "Ja, I need to discuss more matters with Harada. He is in charge of securing the escape." He slid open the door and somewhat turned his head to the side, "Coming, Okita? Today is not the day to fawn over your woman."  
  
Souji-kun sputtered, trying to get something out while I felt my face flush with into a dark crimson. The smaller man shot a look of apology at me and clumsily went after Saitou-san.  
  
I fumed after Saitou-san's mockery at me. 'An impudent man! How dare he?' I thought wildly as I gathered the teacups and pot on the tray again to take to the landlady. I decided that I did not like the man for it was obvious he didn't take much liking to me. But then, thoughts turned to Seinosuke and I turned solemn. Perhaps it was my fault for getting him into this mess in the first place. I was completely contradicting myself. It was a great honor to serve the nation. But...Saitou-san warned me that he might not make it out of the mission alive. What then? How could she live with her brother's last words in her ears, whispering into the deepest part of her soul?  
  
My thoughts broke when the landlady came in to take the tea tray. I followed her out but I couldn't find Seinosuke. Souji-kun had said that he was waiting for me, but he was nowhere to be found. I knew it was time to leave. I had left my family for too long. It was almost dawn. I had to get back. Since I could not find Seinosuke anywhere in the headquarters, I had to leave without saying what would have been my final good bye to him. A carriage had been arranged for me and drove me back home just in time to make breakfast.  
  
When my father woke up, I felt it was my duty to tell him where I had gone. At first, he was infuriated at my wandering, then softened and recognized Seinosuke's mission. I could tell he was now worried for his son's safety. He had lost a wife, now there was a great possibility that he would lose his only son. If that ever happened...  
  
I also told him of the mysterious Shinsengumi captain, Saitou. I realized that I did not know his first name, but my father soon filled that gap for me. Hajime...Saitou Hajime.  
  
It was a name that suited him well. He had the eyes of a wolf that seemed to see the beginning of the end. He had the look that if he died, he would take half of Japan's population with him. The dangerous Wolf of Mibu carried the forbidden look of death with him. Strangely enough, he did not strike fear in me, like he did with many of the Shinsengumi men. I only took him in as an object of pure fascination and I could do nothing but stare at his glorious form of victory.  
  
But then there was Okita Souji...a man with the kindest smile and a boyish round face, with black hair pulled back from his face in a high ponytail. An intelligent man, no doubt, but he proved to be harmless. I adored him to no extent; a witty and clever man who seemed to solve his problems with words and sentences that he put together in a poetic manner.  
  
My thoughts were again broken by a gentle knock at the shoji door. I went to open it and saw the smiling face of Souji-kun.  
  
"My, my, Tokio-kun, we seem to run into each other quite a few times in the past few hours. Is it because of my devilishly handsome looks, or my dramatic charm? I shall bet it's both." He teased.  
  
I smiled in return and my father came in also. "Ah, Okita-san, welcome. You seem to know my daughter well."  
  
Souji-kun coughed into his lightly and smiled. "We have met before, yes. Your daughter cooked up quite a feast when her brother came into the Shinsengumi organization."  
  
Daifu-san chuckled. "My Tokio is very well known for her cooking. Why don't you come in?"  
  
Souji-kun came through the door and knelt on a soft futon in front of my father. Naturally by instinct, he put his hand on his two swords as if mimicking my father. I excused myself into taking care of Tami, who seemed to be very interested in the new man that was talking to her father.  
  
She tugged on my kimono sleeve urgently. "Who is he, oneesan?"  
  
"Hush, he is a friend of Father's. Let's not disturb them."  
  
We were in the kitchen when we heard another knock at the front shoji. I heard Daifu-san call me inside. I hurried with Tami in my arms and quietly entered like the proper lady I was brought up to be. Tami shyly looked away from a beaming Souji-kun. But all I could do was staring at the tall figure in front of me.  
  
I tore my eyes away and bowed politely to him before turning to my father. "Is there something you need, Daifu-san?"  
  
"Would you fetch the tea for me, Tokio? Three cups, please, or four if you would like to join us." I nodded, ignoring the raise of eye brow that Saitou-san's face performed.  
  
"May I ask what—?"  
  
"You have already heard, Takagi-san. I believe you do not wish to hear it again." Saitou-san smoothly interfered.  
  
I shot a glare at him, anger inside of me ready to burst.  
  
Souji-kun also looked at Saitou-san with a firmly set face. He was warning him of something. Souji-kun's smiling face turned to me. "Tokio-kun, I would be delighted to have you join us. Ah, and who is this lovely little girl?" He asked, stooping his back to be at eye-level with my little sister. He suddenly crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out making her giggle wildly while she tried to imitate him.  
  
I went to get the tea and returned to find Tami up on Souji-kun's shoulders comparing her new height with Saitou-san's. The tall man seemed very displeased.  
  
I cleared my throat and Souji-kun turned to face me with a silly grin on his face. "Tami-chan, would you like some tea?"  
  
I shook my head and his smile fell sadly as he looked up at the little girl. "Tami-chan is a beautiful child, Tokio-kun. She bears resemblance to you and Seinosuke-kun."  
  
Saitou-san was in a conversation with my father. He wasn't talking much, only nodding his head or shaking it. I prepared the tea while the men talked or played with Tami.  
  
My father was trying to pry out of the third captain what exactly this "factor" was so that he could understand why his son's life was in such jeopardy during the mission. Saitou was not really talking; giving Daifu-san vague information about it.  
  
Tami was teaching the boy captain a hand game that she had learned from the neighborhood children. With his excellent coordination and fast learning skills, he was able to excel her at the game. My little sister was laughing the whole time they were trying to complete their hand game but in the end couldn't due to the constant laughing.  
  
"You should marry oneesan! Then I'd get to play with you all day! Daddy said that she should get married soon and she should get married to you!"  
  
I quickly covered the child's mouth from saying too much, but Souji- kun only chuckled and winked at me. "Is that what you think? Maybe I should, considering that you are a wise little girl," he pretended to think very hard on the subject, "I must be very good looking for your sister to marry me, don't you think? Do you think I can read to her at night before she goes to sleep?"  
  
Tami made a face at him. "You don't read to your wife. No, no, that's not what you do. Seinosuke-niisan told me that you—"  
  
Once again, I clamped my hand on her mouth. "Tami, don't repeat what Seinosuke tells you. It's not polite." Inside, I blushed beet red at her words. Even the Shinsengumi captain seemed taken aback.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Well, Tami-chan, I'm sure Tokio-kun will find a fine husband for herself one day."  
  
The awkward silence between us was broken by Saitou-san's talking. "If anything happens, Takagi Seinosuke will be sent home." By that, I supposed he meant dead or alive. Nevertheless, the words sent a shiver down my back.  
  
Tami tugged on Souji-kun's gi. "Souji-niisan, he's scary." She whispered to him. He nodded seriously, trying to keep a straight face. I had to hide my smile behind my sleeve also. Being the curious girl she was, she went to Saitou-san and grinned up at him with her merry face. Then she sent him a kick to his shin and ran to her father who spanked her roughly and told her sternly to apologize.  
  
"No need, Takagi-san. There are many who would like to have the stomach to do something like that." The tall captain said calmly.  
  
**::Okita Souji's POV::  
**  
I had to admire the little girl's courage. I'm sure she took a personal disliking to my friend as soon as she saw him for he wasn't exactly the playful type.  
  
As we left To-chan's home, I noticed a very small limp that my friend had just recently developed. I grinned at him. "Did it hurt?"  
  
He said nothing at first then halted in his steps. "Aa," he continued only to stop again to look at me. "Don't mention it to the others."  
  
I let out a chuckle. "Of course, of course, Saitou-kun."  
  
The next day, I spotted a small greenish black spot on his shin, but as he said before, I did not mention it...but just laughed as loud as I could.  
  
**::Narrator POV (third-person narration)::**  
  
Despite what he had people believe Saitou Hajime took a peculiar interest in Takagi Tokio. Since the day he saved her from her certain death, he had admired her courage in facing that blade. He did not know many men in the Shinsengumi that would have done the same thing in her place.  
  
A pair of birds flew to the horizon as he watched the dusk arrive. One held a worm in its beak; the other was empty handed. An arrow shaft flew straight and true to slay the bird without a worm instantly. Simply falling from the sky, Shinsengumi's third captain only watched it plummet down to the sky. 'Yare, yare, I must be getting older to believe in omens. I should return to kata.'  
  
Saitou met Okita downstairs and the little man launched himself into his storytelling mode that had eventually grew on Saitou and he sometimes even found some of the stories interesting.  
  
In the middle of the climax, Saitou interrupted, "Okita, should I ask once again what the point of your story is?"  
  
Okita frowned. "You weren't listening, were you, Saitou-kun? I had just explained. The selfish prince had turned good due to the kiss of the princess that possessed a pure heart. It is a western tale that I heard from someone. The moral of it goes like this: To be selfish is a habit only broken by a new, selfless, and desire-less heart." He sighed and looked at his friend once more to study his face, "You aren't in a listening mood and that can only mean that something else is on your mind. I am also preoccupied with a thought..."  
  
The taller man snorted and his lips were drawn in a small, taut smile. "You are merely distracting yourself by letting her into your mind. I would be careful, Okita, we can't have your skills diminish."  
  
"What made you think it was a woman?" Okita asked defiantly, "For all you may know, it may be only be a battle we had recently."  
  
"Yes, that could be true, only that if it was a battle, you would have told me by now. I know all, Okita, don't hide things from me," He said sardonically. "I will stay out of your personal thoughts of a woman."  
  
"Saitou-kun, your assumptions can lead you astray."  
  
Saitou Hajime gave him a cynical smirk. "My assumptions of your thoughts always lead to the right answer. You should know that by now, Okita."  
  
The smaller captain let out a laugh of defeat. "Birds have no boundaries, Saitou-kun, and I guess your mind does not either."  
  
The mention of birds brought Saitou to attention. The scene had not left him as he tired to make sense of it. Nothing would come. But, that could just be him and the entire thing could just not mean a damn thing. It frustrated him to no end. It was going to eat away at him until he could figure it out.  
  
Thank you to...

DustyFall- thank you very much!

JadeGoddess- I happen to like big messes! it makes everything so much more interesting! .  
  
**::Author's notes::**  
  
Whew, I hope you liked that one. I worked hard on it. A little foreshadowing here with the bird scenario. See if you can figure it out. Hmm, very sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I've been busy with testing and homework and bomb threats at school...it's all so dumb. I think I am going to continue with the third person POV. It makes things easier and I get to portray more of the characters' thoughts.  
  
**::Historical notes::  
**  
I made Seinosuke's departure a little bit early, I think. He's not supposed to be going on this mission until later. But, I really couldn't think of anything to put in between it, so it just happened this way.  
  
**::Character notes::**  
  
Takagi Tokio- The lovely lady of the Takagi household that seems to have a crush on Okita Souji...;;  
  
Okita Souji- I think I got his personality right on the money for this story. It's perfect. I'm so proud of myself...  
  
Saitou Hajime- Ah, the cold, calm, mysterious third captain of the Shinsengumi... "peculiar interest"? What could that mean?  
  
Takagi Tami- the little girl that I kind of based off of Suzume in the Rurouni Kenshin story.  
  
Many things will happen as this story progresses. I'm guessing more than 8 chapters? I hope. I'd love suggestions! New ideas? I, as an honorable author, will credit you for your idea if I use it! In this chapter I will say, "Read and Review!"


	5. Chapter 5: The Second

A/N: My internet can get so screwy sometimes. I apologize... It's been long since I updated. Hopefully you liked the previous chapter. Still working very hard!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
**Chapter 5 **

**The Second  
  
July 1 of 1866 ::Edo (later renamed Tokyo) , Shinsengumi occupying the east side of the city::**  
  
It was a dreadful day, hard rain coming down in constant sheets over the houses, proving once again that Mother Nature was ruler of all living things. The streets in Edo were empty and mud was a thick paste on the ground. Saitou Hajime was put into silence by the weather and stood by the doorway with Okita Souji with his arms folded across his broad chest. His narrow eyes traveled to the smaller man sitting at a table quickly yet gracefully scrawling on parchment paper. _'Another letter to Tokio, no doubt,'_ he snarled in his mind.  
  
More and more, he noticed himself carefully watching Takagi Seinosuke and even assisted him in tight spots during a fight. Why? He did not know the answer to that question. Saitou found Okita's never-ending mumbles about the Takagi girl very irritating. To add more to that, her damn brother was talking non-stop about her also. It was enough to drive any man mad.  
  
The first captain put his brush down carefully and surveyed his letter. 'He previews his letters...pathetic,' the thought had come to him more than twice now, discovering Okita's habits very aggravating. He almost wanted to grab the brush and stuff it down his throat and then make him drink the ink latent beside his hand. Saitou let out a detested grunt from the back of his throat, snapping his fellow swordsman back to reality.  
  
The younger man grinned widely at him. "Tokio told me that she would cook for the both of us when we came back." He gently blew on the paper to dry the wet ink faster so that he could send it on the next carrier to Kyoto.  
  
The irritated man turned back to the rain outside. Listening to that was far better than hearing Okita's voice. The rainy weather affected Saitou to be in a grumpy mood, snapping at any soldier who dared to have another ignorant question to ask him. It was more than he could stand. His patience was stretched.  
  
"Okita, when will you stop writing your love letters?"  
  
"Now, now, Saitou-san, they are not love letters like I told you from before. To-chan likes to be informed of her brother."  
  
"To-chan?" he wrinkled his nose at the strange way that sounded to him, "Okita, the pathetic girl has a name. Don't make her sound even more pitiful than she already looks. If your skills start to wane, even just a miniscule amount, I will personally write to her that you cannot continue your correspondence. Don't let yourself get carried away." He warned. Okita's smile diminished quickly, but he nodded all the same.  
  
Abruptly, the smaller captain's face contorted and he covered his mouth quickly to stifle a violent cough. His small frame shook with each cough, and he could feel a familiar rawness in his throat. When he looked up from his fit, Saitou had placed a kerchief on the desk. There was blood on his hands. The illness was taking its toll.  
  
"I assume that Tokio does not know about this?" Saitou drawled carefully, watching his comrade from the corner of his eye.  
  
Okita took a refreshing breath of the damp air. "No, I never want to worry her over something like this. I wish to keep it that way. Besides, she has enough to worry about."  
  
He recovered quickly and looked down at his letter. Saitou heard him let out a pitiful whine and he glanced over at him carelessly, only to smirk.  
  
The smaller man held up the letter. "There is blood on it. I have to write it all over again."  
  
_'Good luck rewriting those ten pages, Okita.'_  
  
**::Takagi residence::  
**  
Tokio was busy trying to attend to Tami and cook a meal at the same time. The restless child never seemed to hold still for even a moment. Trying to be patient with the restive girl, she kept her busy by letting her play on the porch with her marbles.  
  
Her father had not come home yet due to a meeting held in Edo. Tokio sent another letter with her father to convey to the Shinsengumi. From there, the letter would find Souji-kun. What she didn't mention to her father was that it was her fifth letter to him in three days. She was constantly in worry about him and Seinosuke; she even bothered to ask him about how Saitou had been doing. The war was getting heavier and news of battles resounded from every corner. She was quickly growing tired of the war. But for Souji-kun and Seinosuke, she had to keep fighting that thought.  
  
After getting the miso soup on the low cherry wood table, she ushered her sister inside the house to eat. Rice balls of many variations inevitably caught Tami's attention almost at once. Fortunately for Tokio, the child was well mannered at the table and carefully ate them one by one until she was too full to eat anymore.  
  
Tokio found a natural talent of stitching in Tami. They spend countless hours sewing kimonos and summer gis and hakamas for Seinosuke. As they stitched, Tokio would relate news to Tami and she'd ask her older sister if Okita and she were going to get married.  
  
Instead of scolding her, Tokio found herself blushing beet red and chose to ignore the question. She was educating Tami to be a well-mannered girl and so far it was going pretty well.  
  
Souji had not mentioned any thing even related to marriage or courting and Tokio was glad. She knew she was not ready for it. Even so, the cold face of Saitou Hajime came into her mind. She suspected that the man was not interested in having romantic relations with a woman. It didn't suit him for some reason.  
  
"Tami, would you like to help me in the garden? The irises that you planted should be in bloom now." She said. Tami brightened and left her stitching and ran to change into some work clothes.  
  
Outside in the garden, it was hot and they had to water the flowers and the herbs abundantly. Inspecting the plants for any signs of bug infection, Tokio hummed a little song to herself. Tami skipped along the rows of herbs sprinkling them with more water. "Tami, don't over water those."  
  
A knock came at the gates and she went to open it. Tokio looked up to see the solemn face of Matsudaira Kaitou. She politely bowed, not forgetting the day he refused to help her. "I'm sorry, Kaitou-san, my father is in Edo. He shall be back next week. Good day." She closed the door and turned to go back to the garden. Another soft knock. She opened it. "Would you like to come in, Kaitou-san?"  
  
A finger pressed on her soft lips. "Don't...don't call me that..." He pleaded in a whisper. "I came...to apologize for my behavior the last time we met. It was wrong of me. I heard from Kondo that you were almost killed. If...if that ever happened, I couldn't live with myself."  
  
I went into shock. This was Kaitou talking? He sounded like a little boy. I softened. "Kaitou, I was foolish enough to find the Shinsengumi on my own. Do not apologize to such ignorance."  
  
He shook his head and he cracked a small smile. "No, Tokio, I don't think you know how ignorant I was not to tell you. I should have known that you'd find out another way."  
  
"My, where are my manners. You should come in. Have you eaten yet? I'm afraid that Tami and I already have."  
  
The two friends walked inside the house with Tami climbing all over Kaitou. They sat down to talk and drank tea together while Tokio's little sister fell asleep on her lap. Kaitou stood to leave.  
  
As Tokio tried to cradle Tami and get up, he stopped her. "No, I don't want her to wake. I can find my way out. It was...an honor talking to you again. I'll try to keep in touch." He turned to go.  
  
"Wait, Kaitou," – he turned – "can you smile just this once? I think I've forgotten how you really look like." She looked at him expectantly. His lips started to widen slowly and he looked at her with eyes that briefly escaped their usual iciness.  
  
"Thank you, Tokio. I will never forget you." He said and left quickly.  
  
Tokio carefully put Tami into her futon and went about her chores. She started to feel lonely and even a bit frightened as she did her regular routines. She wanted to hear Seinosuke practicing kata, she wanted to hear Souji taking to her about life, she even wanted that strange feeling of security in Saitou's presence. 'I am a moronic little girl...thinking a monster would eat me in the dark.' She giggled in spite of herself. 'I wish everything was the way it was before this dreadful war.'  
  
**::Okita::**  
  
Okita Souji didn't expect another letter so soon. Her writing was frequent, almost feverish, in her careful words. He opened the letter and read it carefully, smiling at a bit of humor every now and again.  
  
The entire truth was only known to God and him. She was always occupying a part of his consciousness, always smiling and laughing in his mind. Every passing day he would try to figure out his feelings, only to come back to one single conclusion every time. Okita had half the mind to tell her this truth by letter. It was starting to frustrate him and her frequent letters did not help. He couldn't deny that she was beautiful, but...He sighed, resting his head in his hands.  
  
He stood in the rain, letting water run down his face, taking refuge in the loud pitter patter blocking all other sounds. It was probably quite possible that he would get a cold from standing out in the rain, but for now, he needed to clear his head. Okita slipped off his Shinsengumi haori and his plain white gi underneath in a careless pile in the mud. Rain slapped against his bare skin, numbing it rather effectively. Drawing his sword, he held it in a relaxed ready pose, instinctively focusing on the very tip of his blade, pushing away thoughts of her. Rain droplets dripped from his sword to the ground as he performed the first thrust of his Sandanzuki technique. Then came the second. Then came the third.  
  
"Hya!" Over and over again he practiced to the point where he was in perfect sync with his mind and spirit. That focus was broken when a violent coughing fit racked his body. Falling to his knees and spitting out the bitter taste of blood from his mouth, he gasped for breath. White clouds formed in front of his face with each shaky breath. He fought to keep his body upright, only to fail and collapse unconscious to the ground.  
  
"Souji-kun, are you all right?" Tokio asked gently, bending down to help him up. He groggily sat up, wincing from stiffness in his joints. It was still raining, but she had an umbrella with her.  
  
_"To-chan, what are you doing here?"  
  
"You were calling for me, were you not, Souji-kun?" She asked in a puzzled manner.  
  
Okita blushed as he looked down at his half-naked form. He reached for his wet haori, but Tokio put hers around him first. "You shouldn't put on wet cloths. You can get a cold from that." She smiled and he smiled in return.  
  
"We should get back." He said quietly, getting up from the muddy ground.  
  
The two of them walked in silence, the man walking with a small limp with the umbrella in hand, while the young woman carried his sword and sodden clothes close to herself.  
  
'I know now...yes, thank you, Tokio.'  
_  
Okita unsteadily pushed off the ground, mud clinging to his body. He coughed again, small flecks of blood mingling with the rain. Using his sword as a staff, he got himself up in a crouching position, still leaning quite painfully against it.  
  
An iron grip was placed on his wrist, causing him to look up and see Saitou. Okita feebly grinned and said, "Saitou-san, I was just about..." He drifted off and slumped so the tall man grasped his comrade's arm to put around his neck. But before he could move, Souji stopped him.  
  
"No...more...depending on...other people...Saitou-san. I've...done it...for too...long now. No...more..." He wrenched his arm from his friend's neck and places his foot in front of the other in an agonizingly slow rate. Countless times he fell, only to get back up and continue on with Saitou to watch him carefully. When he got to the porch of the quarters, he collapsed shaking with high fever.  
  
Swiftly taking action, Saitou got a doctor and put him in his futon to rest. Okita had dark circles under his eyes, his face pouring with sweat. He was hiccupping, trying to get air into his lungs and his body doing everything it could to retain body heat so it was shivering constantly.  
  
"W-write...t-to...Tokio..." Okita mumbled hoarsely. Saitou got up without hesitation and went to his own room, retrieving paper, ink, and a brush. Promptly, he wrote a quick letter to her, getting to the point at once and very precise.  
  
Fortunately, a carrier was still operating in the foul weather and Saitou was able to get the letter on the same day to Tokio. Saitou paid extra to make the Takagi residence the carrier's first stop. He made sure that everything was in order before reporting to Kondo that Okita had fallen ill. Hijikata looked gravely at Kondo, who also exchanged uneasy glances with him. They couldn't risk the first captain getting sick at a time like this. If the other soldiers found out, it would cause chaos and uncertainty.  
  
The two of them decided that they would move Okita at the break of dawn into another inn where he could rest in peace without the noises of restless soldiers. It was best for him. The superiors wanted a speedy recovery. It was for the best.  
  
Early in the morning, Saitou and a few trusted captains carried the ill Okita down cautiously, not wanting any of the soldiers to get up. They carted him to a nearby inn with the landlady meeting them furtively. She led them to a vacant room where futons and blankets were supplied already. Making Okita comfortable, Saitou paid the lady a weeks worth of fee and left. He would send people to check on him; he had to lead his squad for a spy mission.  
  
**::Night of July 5::**  
  
Seinosuke peered through narrow eyes at the building in front of him. Captain Saitou's team of elites surrounded it without the enemy's notice. The east wall was secure and he saw the last of the swordsmen keep watch the north. He was at the south wall, where the main entrance was. A smirk formed at his lips. It was settled. They would attack tonight.  
  
Adrenaline pumped through him as Saitou signaled the noiseless motion forward to make even a tighter noose around the Ishinshishi. Seinosuke watched his captain carefully, following his every move towards the building.  
  
Out of nowhere, one of the inexperienced men launched forward with a might yell. "Die, you Ishin sum!" It was then that chaos unleashed from hell.  
  
I reached out for him. "Matte! Our captain didn't give the signal!" But it was too late. The Ishin bodyguards already filed out to form a vicious counterattack. The young swordsman was instantly killed by a guard's spear.  
  
Seinosuke heard Saitou give a roar of battle as he saw the tall man lunge from the infamous Gatoutsu stance like a true wolf and go for the kill. Tokio's brother pursued soon after, clashing sword after sword with the Ishin. Twisting savagely, he knocked one to the ground, pausing briefly to pierce his neck.  
  
He sensed someone behind him and quickly turned to parry a swing to his neck. When he looked up, he met eyes of burning amber not unlike his captain's, but this man had long, reddish hair in a high ponytail, and he was small in stature. Hitokiri Battousai. Without warning, the assassin struck. Blocking, Seinosuke let out a sharp breath as he felt a sharp tingling as metal struck against metal.  
  
Battle wore on and the assassin had a higher morale. Seinosuke was growing steadily weary. He knew he couldn't last. But he wouldn't go down without fighting. Block to the right. _A flash of his father's face._ Slash to the neck. _A flash of Tami's face._ Receiving a fatal thrust to his stomach._ Tokio's loving smile._ He could only grin at the image as he collapsed ungracefully to the ground, blood pooling around his body. In Seinosuke's hand was clutched his last letter to his family.  
  
The hitokiri stooped down and gently picked up the note before it got spoiled by the blood. It was addressed to Takagi Tokio. Tucking it away securely inside his gi, the assassin walked away from the bloody scene.  
  
**::Next day at the Takagi residence::  
**  
A soft knock came at the gate door and Tokio went to get it. A small man in an oversized straw hat was standing before her, his head stooped and a shadow hid his features. He carefully held out the letter and the young woman took it, staring at this unknown person in astonishment.  
  
"T-thank you," She stuttered as he walked away. His long reddish hair in a high ponytail swayed gently in the breeze, capturing Tokio's eyes for a moment.  
  
When she shut the gate door, another knock came after it. Upon opening it, she saw Saitou Hajime standing in front of her.  
  
"I have come to deliver your brother back to you."


	6. Chapter 6: Tears of a Mother Kitten

A/N: I forgot some thank you's in the previous chapter. I'll do those at the bottom of this one.   
  
But a shout of big thanks to Misaoshiru for her suggestion. Maa...I see how it goes. So I won't use "Tokio-kun" anymore. I just thought I heard someone use it before with ladies in Rurouni Kenshin, so...maybe I was confusing it with something else. --;;, but gomen for the mistake. Thank you for correcting it! (I would go back and change it...but I'm too lazy...-.-;;)  
  
Also, I realized that my story just can't fit into the regular Saitou & Tokio timeline, so I'm trying to make it as close to it as possible, but some things are just going to have to be warped a little. ;;  
  
The fifth chapter ended kind of abrupt, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. It did seem kind of odd for Saitou to be right there after Kenshin...but, I didn't want poor Tokio to keep going back and forth from the door, so I just decided, "Ah, what the heck..." ;; Also Okita seemed the resolve his emotions for Tokio last time, but I didn't reveal what it was just yet. I'm not very good at making people wonder...-.-;; Oh well, that's ok. Keep the reviews coming please!  
  
Chapter 6 Tears of the Mother Kitten  
  
July 7 of 1866 ::Takagi Residence::  
  
Tokio took a step back as two soldiers carried the covered body of her little brother. She bowed her head in reverence, keeping her tears in check, willing herself not to cry in front of men. Outside of the house, the sound of horses' hooves could be heard. It sounded quite deafening to Tokio. The gate was thrown back with such force that the edge of it chipped a part of the stone wall that supported it. Matsudaira Katamori silently followed a desperate looking Takagi Kanjuuro. Seeing his only son's body covered in cloth, he unashamedly started to weep.  
  
Tokio rushed to her father, holding him as he went down to the ground like a little boy. It was heart wrenching. She rocked him back and forth as her mother had done to her when she cried. He shook with sobs and hiccups as he murmured Seinosuke's name with a breaking voice.  
  
Tami had woken up from her nap due to the galloping horses and peeked outside. Seeing her father crying, she ran out and threw herself in his embrace. Hugging his two children like he was never going to let go, he cried. Tami learned of Seinosuke's death when Tokio gently told her the devastating news. Naturally, the child cried, beating her tiny fists against her sister, letting out her anger and frustration of the news of his passing.  
  
Tokio held fast and she led the two of them to rest in the house. She wanted to speak to her brother's captain alone. She asked Saitou to follow her to the parlor of the house, where he could explain just how Seinosuke died.  
  
"Saitou-san, what happened?" She asked firmly.  
  
Saitou was actually surprised that the woman did not break down crying like her father had. Was she some sort of a heartless woman? He let out a breath and looked at her for permission to smoke. She granted it and he lit one. Taking a draw from it, he looked at her straight in the eye. "It had been a spy mission and my squad was assigned to it. We were about to attack, as quietly as possible, but a boy soldier gave away our position. We had no choice but to fight. As we predicted, the Hitokiri Battousai was their main guard and slaughtered most of my troop. Unfortunately, I was too late to discover that your brother was struggling with the Battousai himself. I could not save him. But Takagi-san, it is rest assured that your brother was one of my most trusted men. He died serving the Shinsengumi well."  
  
During the retelling of the battle, Tokio grew angry.  
  
He died serving the Shinsengumi? He died at the age of eighteen, when he could have lived for another sixty? He died without being able to create his own style of swordsmanship? He died in a goalless war because his sister had let him? He died when he had her?!  
  
Saitou knew she was thinking. Her silence gave it away. He looked at her pale, shimmering face and admitted to himself that she was very beautiful. It was no wonder that a goof like Okita couldn't resist falling in love with her. But he suddenly found himself asking what a woman like her would look for in a man. Someone like Okita? Surely not...or could she? Perhaps it was possible; after all, Tokio was shorter than Okita. He stopped and mentally stabbed himself with his katana. What was he doing thinking about her all of a sudden?  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the two other Shinsengumi soldiers that came in to ask him where to put the body. Tokio gave them very precise directions to leave the body at their home, so she could bury him later beside where her mother lay in a burial mound a quarter of a mile from her home.  
  
Tokio looked up at Saitou, a calm look of question on her face. "Saitou-san, is Souji-san alright? Has he recovered from his cold?"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her rush of words, but all the same nodded. "Okita is fine. He is back to training again."  
  
A smile twitched very slightly on her lips at the thought of him. She turned grave soon after and she invited Saitou to take a rest in his journey. He refused, informing her that he needed to go back and check up on how his decimated squad was doing. Tokio nodded and bit him a polite good bye after she walked him to the gate.  
  
It was growing dark, the sun setting and Tokio's spirit setting even lower. She peered in to her father's room to see his sleeping fitfully. Tami was exhausted from crying and was now resting in a quiet mode.  
  
Tokio went to her room, changing slowly into her sleeping yukata and washing before attempting to sleep. She knelt on her futon and there was complete silence. Her strong face began to crumble. Doubling over, as if in pain, she mourned for her lost brother, mourning for another company that she lost. The young woman grasped her hair, still in the same position, and tugged at it, trying to make the painful images of her brother stop. But she couldn't. Her soul felt like it crumbled and her heart was shattered in a million pieces. Tokio shook her head in her arms, wishing that Seinosuke had never joined the war...wishing that she had never allowed him to join the Shinsengumi. She wanted to turn back to the days where time did not matter, a timeless place where her family would be happy.  
  
'I can't cry. I have to stay strong for my family and Seinosuke. No crying."  
  
Her unshed tears would be a secret...the tears of a mother kitten.  
  
The next day, the Takagi home was still. The sun reluctantly shone from the horizon, shyly greeting its salutation to earth. The spacious house did not awaken from the sun's greeting. Instead, it went on with its sad slumber, not wanting to let go of the death of a beloved one.  
  
A knock echoed through the empty courtyard. No one stirred. Another knock came. Again, there was no answer. "Tokio, it's Okita Souji! Please open the door!" The man on the other side tried the door and it creaked open slowly. "To-chan?"  
  
He briskly walked, climbing the short case of stairs and looking around. "To-chan?"  
  
Okita did not want to intrude, but he had to open almost every single door to find her. When he found her sleeping, he sighed with immense relief. "I'll come back when you are feeling better, To-chan."  
  
He sighed and looked around. "Well, I hope she doesn't mind my cooking..."  
  
::Shinsengumi::  
  
"Saitou-san, Okita-san is missing!" Someone yelled.  
  
"Ahou, Okita when to Kyoto. There's no need to shout. He'll be back." Saitou said calmly, staring at the curling smoke that rose from his cigarette. "I don't know why he's so concerned about the Takagi girl." He muttered.  
  
"What was that, Saitou-san?"  
  
The captain cleared his throat. "I said I am going to Kyoto also. He'll need all the help he can get."  
  
::Okita:: ::Currently attempting to cook...::  
  
"Er, is that supposed to smoke like that? Ouch, that's hot! Ack, my vegetables! The water is smoking?! Nani?! Oops, too much pepper in that. I hope they don't mind the smell... Hmm, a kitchen knife is so much different than a katana. When do you put the egg in? Maybe I should put garlic in that...or ginger. I'll go with ginger. It helps the breathing. Whew, I saved the vegetables. Where's a towel when you need one? Ah, I knocked it over! No, no! My vegetables! It's ruined! Oh no, the water! It's alive! How do you put out the fire underneath there? Oh, for the love of kata, I need some help! Tokio!"  
  
"Souji-san, what are you doing?" A soft voice asked. Okita jumped at the sound of her voice and quirkily smiled.  
  
"I'm afraid my cooking needs some sharpening, To-chan."  
  
He noticed how she did not return his smile and how frail she looked, wrapping her yukata around herself resignedly. Okita did the best he could to help clean up his mess before she shooed him out of her kitchen. He stood by the doorway, his shoulder leaning against the post, watching her just in case she needed help.  
  
It was so hard for him to stay where he was and not take her up in his arms to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. He wanted so much to have her smiling again, but knowing how much she loved her brother, he knew she was never going to be quite the same again.  
  
Okita shook off his Shinsengumi uniform and was only dressed in a simple blue gi with a gray hakama. Tokio looked at him as if she was tired of seeing him. "Souji-san, what are you doing?"  
  
He masked his look of hurt under his bright smile. "Why, To-chan, I'm going to be an extra hand around here. I'd like to help you."  
  
She shook her head. "I will manage fine, Souji-san. Thank you for the offer."  
  
His smile faltered. "It's no problem, To-chan. I'd like to help."  
  
"I said I will be fine, Souji-san."  
  
"If you'd only—"  
  
Her eyes flashed with something unknown. "Souji-san, I know you are not deaf. I would just like to be left alone with my family. Don't you see, Souji-kun, he died serving the Shinsengumi...and you are Shinsengumi. I just can't forget. Forgive me."  
  
She ran inside the house, trying to avoid him. Okita slowly went after her. He stood outside her room, listening to her silence and feeling rather downcast himself.  
  
"To-chan, I admit that I know how you're feeling. I've had it happen to me 263 times so far in this war. The people that serve under me in my squadron are like brothers to me...and I've lost them 263 times. Every time I lose one, I give his family a letter. Can you imagine that?" he humorlessly chuckled, "Their son gave his life and I give them a piece of paper with words that only a poor, scarred soul wrote. I feel that pain every time a battle is over, when the struggle is temporarily stopped. At times I get so blinded by the pain that I lose sight of what I'm fighting for. Isn't that scary, To-chan, a soldier who loses sight of what he is risking his life for? I admire Saitou-san, he lives by his principles and doesn't waver from them. I can only with to be like that, I'm afraid.  
  
"But on the battlefield, when I'm fighting, my purpose comes very clear to me. It's as if my eyes are once again open to my goal and I press on further until I reach it. Perhaps you are like me, To-chan, losing sight of what is really important to you because you lost one of those reasons to keep fighting. But once you are back on your pretty little feet, you'll see again what your purpose is."  
  
Okita heard silence in her room and he decided that it was safe to go in. He slid open the door and Tokio was already fully dressed in a plain pink kimono, looking in the mirror to tie her hair.  
  
"To-chan?"  
  
"Yes, Souji-san?"  
  
"I'm hungry."  
  
"Let's go to the kitchen and I'll finish up my cooking."  
  
Tokio led the way, with Okita following her eagerly. In fact, she set him to work on chopping firewood. He smiled submissively and obeyed. As she finished up her cooking, she heard the thud of his axe continuing. The woman set two tables for the both of them and went around back to call him in. That's where she stopped and stared.  
  
Okita had let his gi hang from his waist due to the rising heat, while he chopped wood. Sweat glistened on his skin and to Tokio's surprise (and embarrassment) she saw very tone and defined muscles underneath. They rippled with each movement that he made. She never expected such a delicate looking man to have this kind of physique. Turning away while blushing slightly, she stood on the porch and snuck another peek at him.  
  
"Souji-san, the food is ready. You should come inside." She said, composing herself. He quickly turned around, slipping his arms into the sleeves of his gi, causing him to drop the axe on his foot. Okita winced as he massaged his foot to relieve the pain, while signaling to Tokio that he was fine. He joined her a minute later and she offered him a towel to wash off the sweat. Accepting it, he paused to wipe his face and hands before going inside.  
  
"To-chan, what about your father and Tami-chan?" He asked, picking up a piece of seasoned radish.  
  
She let out a soft sigh. "They will be fine. They only need some rest and some time to get over...get over the recent event."  
  
"That's what you also need, To-chan; some rest and time. After eating, I expect you to march back into your room and take a twelve hour nap." He grinned before taking another bite.  
  
"Souji-san, why did you come here?"  
  
He looked surprised at her question. "My, my, To-chan. Do you think of me so heartless? I came because I knew you couldn't go through it alone. Losses aren't meant to have people going through it alone. I also came to cheer you up and to see you smile. I haven't seen you in a long time. I missed it... But would you prefer that I leave? I can very well do that for you, if you want to be alone."  
  
When Tokio said nothing and sat with her head bowed, he sighed and got up. "I will see you later then. Don't forget to write." He said, walking out to where his sandals were. Strapping them on, he stretched his body and looked at the sky above. 'Such a perfect day...' he thought.  
  
A hand reached out and grasped his gi from behind. He felt Tokio move closer to him and she whispered, "No, don't leave. I...don't want to be alone. I don't want to be strong anymore. I'm so...tired of being strong for my family. I want to be weak, I want to be the person receiving help, and I want to be the person receiving comfort. Don't I sound so selfish, Souji-san? Can you stay with me for awhile?"  
  
Okita turned around and embraced her. "Of course, To-chan, I'll stay as long as you want me to stay." She broke down and wept into his gi until the tears would not come.  
  
Thank you to...  
  
Alice- I posted soon! Yay!  
  
Miburo Kid- evil grin Is it that obvious that Okita likes her?? Hm, I'm not doing a very good job at portraying a confused Okita... Thanks for the review!  
  
Jazzywolf- Neither do I. I love Tokio x Saitou.  
  
JadeGoddes- Thank you so much for your faithful reviews! Muuwa!  
  
Dustyfall- You rock! Thank you so much for reviewing!  
  
Misaoshiru- Again, thank you very much for your correction!  
  
::Author's notes::  
  
This wasn't a very eventful chapter, but I wanted to wrap things up after Seinosuke's death. Now that I've got that over with, I will present new dilemmas in the next chapter. Time will forward to a year later after Tokio's brother's passing. We will see what happens to Tokio and Okita. And is Saitou actually hinting a bit of jealousy?  
  
The historical notes will stop due to my time warping to the realistic timeline of Tokio and Saitou's life. --;;  
  
Tokio really didn't seem herself, did she? She let herself be weak this time. Okita is so comforting, he's like a big brother to her. 


	7. Chapter 7: Silent Envy

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! They really do mean a lot.

--edit-- Ok, I am so sorry about the whole Saitou drunk thing!!!!!!!!!! I revised it! Don't worry!!   
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to do the disclaimer in the previous chapter. I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
**Chapter 7 Silent Envy  
**  
**August 14 of 1867 ::Edo::**  
  
Saitou and Okita were both dressed in civilian clothing, rather than their Shinsengumi uniform. They were waiting at the side of a road for a carriage bearing an important person. It was ordered by Kondo and they would obey it without question.  
  
The taller man growled his annoyance at the time. The carriage was five minutes late. Okita chuckled. "Getting anxious, Saitou-san? A wolf is always patient with its meal."  
  
Saitou scowled furiously, his face etched with anger. "It just better not be a woman." He muttered.  
  
The boy captain looked down the road. "Here it comes." The pair could see dust trailing behind a black carriage pulled by two horses and they could instantly detect that this person was rich.  
  
The horses snorted and tossed their head after they stopped in front of the two men. Okita stepped forward and opened the door.  
  
"Souji-niisan, it's nice to see you again." A soft, shy voice said.  
  
"Tami-chan, what are you doing here?" He asked in shock.  
  
The twelve year old girl smiled at him; her sister's smile. Okita crouched down to be at eye level with her and met her with a serious face. "Hold out your hands, Tami."  
  
Right away, the girl became frightened but did as he instructed. The man reached into his green gi. "Close your eyes." He pulled out a bag of candy that he had with him just in case he got hungry, and placed it in her hands.  
  
Her eyes snapped open and her face glowed with delight. "Nee-chan, look what Souji-niisan gave me!"  
  
A small laugh came from inside the carriage and Tokio stepped out gracefully. Okita's eyes widened at her sight. Dressed in a kimono of the deepest blue with white shimmering flowers dancing on it, with a white obi lined with different shades of blue, she was truly a sight to see. Saitou also couldn't help but stare at her.  
  
"To-chan, you look so beautiful," Okita breathed out, still in awe of the woman.  
  
"Souji-san, Kondo-sama had spoken to me that he wants to offer a place for us."  
  
He grinned. "Let's go elsewhere to talk."  
  
With Tami holding his hand and Tokio's, Okita and Saitou led the way to where the Shinsengumi were staying. After arriving, they went directly to Kondo's room where he greeted them kindly.  
  
"I congratulate my first squadron captain on being married to such a lovely lady. Tokio, I can guarantee that you will be safe with Souji and the Shinsengumi. I'm afraid that Souji has been spending the last three months looking for a place for his new wife than training his troops," he grinned, "I talked to Souji and I offered to keep you here, since he has a duty here and wouldn't be able to go back and forth from his family and here very often. Also, if a hitokiri got wind that the Shinsengumi's first captain was married, they would most assuredly kill you. To prevent that, I think it is best that you stay with us where there is protection and of course, Souji. Your room would be with Souji and we can put Tami in the next room. Anything you need, we will provide. So, how about it?"  
  
Tokio smiled at Kondo than to Souji and nodded. "I will go wherever Soujirou goes and I will stay wherever Soujirou stays."  
  
Kondo sighed happily as he watched the couple gaze at each other in adoration. "Well, since that is settled, you can move your things into your new home. Ah, also, Tokio, I am very sorry that Takagi-sama has passed away. I mourned at the news."  
  
Tokio gave a deep bow. "Thank you, Kondo-sama."  
  
Souji helped carry his wife's things into his room. He watched her pull out her clothes from bags and folding them carefully. She looked at him questioningly and he pointed to a dresser to her left. She gave him a small smile and he continued to watch her every graceful movement, at times wondering what she saw in him.  
  
After she was finished resettling, Tokio got up and held Souji's hand. "I would like to know some of your men, Soujirou, is that alright with you?"  
  
"Of course, To-chan, I will give you a tour of the place." He gently led her by the hand past the many doors and rooms to the courtyard where the sound of men sparring could be heard.  
  
"Oy, Souji-kun, is that your new wife that you can't shut up about?" Harada Sanosuke shouted while thrusting a practice spear into his subordinate's stomach.  
  
Okita brightly waved and laughed. Tokio covered her smile with her hand. At the sound of Sanosuke's shout, everyone stopped to look at their captain's wife. The spear wielder let out a snort. "Well, now I see why you can't shut up about her. Men, if you hear noises from their room, don't bother going in. If you interrupt something, I will personally make sure you can't – "  
  
"Harada-kun, I'm sure you notice the lady beside me." Okita said loudly.  
  
The tenth captain looked sheepish and scratched his head. Souji sighed and turned to Tokio. "I'm almost starting to regret that you're going to stay here."  
  
Tokio smiled. "You don't have to worry about me all day, Soujirou."  
  
"Ja, I'll show you where the kitchen is. If you'd like to help, just ask our cook in there. I'm sure she'd welcome you. Cooking for forty, starving men three times in a row isn't as easy as it sounds." He winked.  
  
The cook, Ayume, and Tokio became instant friends. Both were quiet and shared a love of cooking.  
  
Souji left his wife to cook and he went to train. Saitou met him on the yard and handed him a piece of candy. The smaller captain delightedly accepted and popped the sweet treat into his mouth, sucking on it.  
  
"Well, how about a practice fight?" He asked. Saitou looked at him and smirked.  
  
"I won't be held responsible by Tokio if you choke on that."  
  
Okita pouted and made a face. "You gave me the candy, Saitou-san. You know that I have a sweet tooth. It's a scandal, isn't it? Trying to weaken me before fighting, ne, Saitou-san?" He laughed, almost choking on the disappearing sweet hard candy for real.  
  
The two friends sparred only after the smaller captain finished the candy, which Saitou impatiently waited for him to do. They came to dinner sweaty and tired, but satisfied that they battled well. Both of them took a bath afterwards and stayed in the dojo to talk quietly. It was there that Saitou handed him a note. Souji opened it and color drained from his face as he read its contents. "Already? I can't leave her now. You know I can't. It can't be this bad, can it? I've been doing all I can...when should I tell her?"  
  
"When you feel like she's ready."  
  
The small man let out a sharp breath and looked towards the kitchen. "I don't want to upset her. She deserves so much more than me."  
  
"Stop making it so dramatic, Okita."  
  
Souji laughed. "Yes, I should. But to think that I would leave her this soon...it was never my intention. I thought I had longer. I am a very self-centered person. I wanted so much to be with her and finally I married her even when I knew I would die. If the war didn't kill me, I knew this disease would. And when I left, I would leave her behind. Shame on me, Saitou-san, shame on me."  
  
Saitou looked at his long time companion, hardly believing that he was going to leave very soon. It was going to be a hard journey.  
  
**::Dusk::  
**  
Tokio sat waiting for Souji on the porch in front of their room, staring at the sky tinted with red and orange. Her hair was let loose from its bun and hung past her shoulders. She felt her husband sit beside her and put his hand on top of hers. She turned to face him but was met with a soft, yet possessive kiss. Her stomach suddenly twisted into knots as Souji deepened their kiss.  
  
Slowly parting away from her lips, he let out a nervous breath and dared to look at her. Grinning like a schoolboy, he played with her fingers anxiously awaiting a reaction.  
  
"To-chan, you know I love you and – "  
  
A kiss was quietly placed on the tip of his nose. Tokio traced a careful outline of his jaw and he watched her finger move across his heated skin. "I love you too, Soujirou."  
  
They spent an everlasting moment then, just the two of them gazing at fireflies that swirled around them. Saitou leaned against a tree, taking refuge in its shadows as he observed the couple with a strange feeling rising inside of him. He never experienced it before because he was always satisfied with what he already had. Seeing the two of them together, he knew he was missing something, and he was not foolish enough to deny that he didn't know what this feeling was. It was jealousy, an emotion triggered by a woman named Takagi Tokio. And his silent envy burned with intensity...but he would keep it all tucked away, never letting it get the best of him.  
  
Okita opened the door to their room and Tokio followed noiselessly inside. He fidgeted with the lamp before he was able to light it. His wife was already laying out their futons. 'She looks so serene...' he thought to himself as he helped her. He changed into his sleeping yukata and he respectfully did not watch her change into hers. He put his swords against the wall within easy reach and prepared for the next day.  
  
Tokio waited until he got into bed first, then lay down next to him. Underneath the covers, Souji grasped her hand and fell asleep soon after. She turned around to watch his sleeping form. His chest rose and fell with his calm breathing. Closing her eyes to sleep, she drew the covers around her for more warmth and her feet gently rested beside his leg.  
  
Okita took a sharp intake of air went he felt the contact between them. He opened his eyes and saw that she was sleeping. Smiling contently, he decided to retire and looked forward to tomorrow when he would be able to see her again.  
  
::Morning::  
  
Souji woke up with the sun shining in his eyes through the thin rice paper. He sat up and twisted his head to look at his sleeping wife. He got out from under the covers and met the cool air with a smile. He stretched lazily and changed into a light gray kimono and tied a sash around his waist loosely.  
  
"Soujirou, good morning."  
  
"Good morning, To-chan. Breakfast will be served soon. We should get changed."  
  
Tokio quickly changed and excused herself first to help with the cooking. He nodded and looked outside. 'It must have drizzled a few hours ago,' the captain judged. The light rain freshly watered the flowers in Ayume's garden and the soil was damp. The feel of clean air reenergized him and his weak lungs.  
  
Stepping out, he was quickly attacked by Sanosuke from behind. The big man threw an arm around his neck and chuckled mischievously. "So, how'd it go?"  
  
The smaller captain blushed furiously. "We only slept, Harada-kun. We didn't...do anything."  
  
A derisive snort was heard and Sanosuke released his hold. "Well, you're slow, aren't you? You were married to her for more than four months and you still haven't done anything? It's a wonder that the woman sticks with a boring man like you."  
  
Okita laughed. "I wonder sometimes too. Ja, let's get to breakfast. Tokio is helping with the cooking."  
  
The two of them walked and shared news with each other. Breakfast was grand and the men instantly welcomed the new lady into their fold. She smiled at them and passed around more rice. Okita couldn't help but feel proud of his wife.  
  
After eating, everyone headed to the dojo part of the building to spar. It was Okita's favorite part of the day. He picked a bokken for the day and set up his squad to spar with him two at a time. Tokio and Ayume were out doing laundry and taking care of the garden.  
  
Time passed quickly and lunch came and went. The early evening was approaching them. Tokio was washing the porch with a wet towel when she saw a tall man stagger towards the porch. She recognized him from before, someone who served in Okita's squad. He collapsed on the recently washed deck, half his body still on the ground. She rushed to help him up when his hand shot up and grabbed her painfully by the neck.  
  
"What do you want, whore?" He sneered in slurred speech and the strong smell of sake met her senses. It almost overwhelmed her.  
  
"Itamichi-san, you're – you're drunk. You need—!" She desperately tried to breath in oxygen.  
  
"Shut up, woman! Speak only when you are spoken to!" The drunken swordsman knocked her over so that he was securely positioned over her, his thigh between her slender legs. "Now, if you'd be so kind, Okita Tokio?" He leaned over, his breathing rapid and heavy, and she turned away.  
  
"Itamichi-san, I don't think you realize that I'm married to your superior."  
  
He let out a cynical chuckle. "Oh, no, Tokio, I know very well that you are married. I know how happy you are with my captain, Okita-sensei. That's why I'll enjoy touching you like he had never had and he never will. Do you know why, Tokio?" he asked her, "He has tuberculosis. Didn't he tell you that yet? I found out when I overheard Kondo-sama talking to Hijikata- sama. He has less than two years to live. He doesn't want to give you the disease and so he won't ever touch you. Do you hear me? He will never touch you. If you dreamed of having children with him, I'm afraid you're going to give that up."  
  
A sob threatened to break from her throat as she heard his words. Tears pooled around her eyes and she tightly closed her eyes as if she was afraid to face reality.  
  
_"Get off of her."_  
  
Tokio snapped open her eyes again to see the tip of a long blade against Itamichi's neck. Okita's face was contorted into an impossible look of absolute fury. His usually round eyes were hardened and narrow, glaring an expression of deepest loathing at the man on top of his wife. The tall Shinsengumi soldier's eyes were narrowed into snake-like slits as he stared at the sword that warned to slice the artery in his neck.  
  
Itamichi released her and Tokio got up to walk behind her husband. Okita did not sheath his katana. "If I...if I discover you've hurt her in any way, bastard, I will kill you myself. I will not hesitate."  
  
Tokio grasped Okita's sleeve. "Soujirou, he is drunk. We have to help him."  
  
The small captain's eyes softened in pity at the soldier's unstable state. He put the sword back in its sheath and slammed his fist into the side of Itamichi's head. He was knocked out cold. Okita dragged the man to his sleeping quarters and Tokio hurriedly laid down futons for the unconscious man.  
  
They let him rest and Tokio came back in before going to sleep to check on him. Truthfully, she was still shaken from how the combatant had acted. Okita was now scared to let her near some of his men. She assured him that she was going to be fine.  
  
Back in their room, she faced Souji in the dim light of the lamp. "Soujirou, why didn't you tell me about your illness?"  
  
He was quiet. "I didn't want to worry you. I thought I could protect you. I didn't think it was worth your concern—"  
  
Slap. Her hand flew across his cheek, causing it to sting painfully. Her angry tears hung on her eyes. "How dare you hide something from me," Tokio said, her voice shaking, "Your health is not my concern? My concern is you and Tami. I don't have anyone else left, Soujirou. If I had known sooner..." She trailed off, her head bowed.  
  
Okita's arms went around her tightly. "I'm sorry, To-chan. I was wrong to keep my illness from you. You are my wife and you deserve to know everything about me, the good and the bad.  
  
"I don't have very long to live, To-chan, and I apologize for everything."  
  
Tokio's arms snaked around his waist and pulled herself closer to feel safer. He almost crushed her in his embrace, holding her as if it was his last day on this blessed earth.  
  
He took her lips with his and paused briefly for her response. She kissed him back, wanting more. Their fingers threaded together as Souji leaned further forward to gently place her beneath him. 'You don't know how long I wanted this...'  
  
**Thank you to...**  
  
Misaoshiru- Thank you much for your review!  
  
Jazzywolf- It's getting good?? Yes! I think I should have a party. Cheers!  
  
::Author's notes::  
  
--edited--Whew, Dustyfall said that it went a little too fast, so I kind of added more detail to it and slowed it down as much as I could without dulling and changing the entire thing. Saitou does not hit on her, just a mere loser subordinate of Okita's does. But I thought the whole Saitou thing did add more conflict, but I regretted putting such an honorable man as a drunk, so I sacrificed a little. I hope it's better in a way...  
  
I'm actually watching Peace Maker, the anime, and Okita looks like a very pretty woman...and he has very severe mood changes. I like how the Rurouni Kenshin OVA's pictured him, so think of this story's Okita like that, except a little taller and a little bit more mature looking. --;; and Hijikata in Peace Maker looks more like Saitou to me, and things are kind of screwy in there but it's really good! Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: A Cage

A/N: One thing about the whole Saitou being drunk...I regret having Saitou acting like that... I'm so sorry! [sob] Everyone, don't ever write anything that has Saitou being drunk and trying to take advantage of married women!!!! Revised chapter 7! Go read it! (not much different except for the person who hits on Tokio...) [Sigh] Gomen, maybe I was drunk when I wrote that chapter... T.T  
  
Also, it seems that this is turning out to be more of a Souji [x] Tokio romance...I hope you all don't mind. I truly didn't mean for it to turn out like this. If I revise the previous chapter, it will be a Saitou x Tokio romance. Tell me if you'd prefer that!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
**Chapter 8  
  
A Cage  
  
January 28 of 1868  
  
::Shinsengumi headquarters::**  
  
Beautiful snow was falling to the ground and Tokio was inside reading a book. Tami was sewing a garment for a young man that she recently met. She was usually quiet about this fifteen-year old boy but if Tokio asked about him, she would answer while smiling. Tami ran into the boy in the hallway when she was in hurry to get some water. He was kind enough to carry the pail of water for her and since then, they met each other on the grounds when his training was over.  
  
Tokio was with a child now, only a few months into the pregnancy, but she was delighted. Her appetite was steadily growing, usually having a craving for chicken or beef. Her husband was always running around the market for anything that she felt like eating.  
  
But Okita was getting very sick, his coughing getting worse after strenuous exercises. Only a very few people knew about his illness and he wished to keep it that way. He warned Tokio not to get too near him. His coughs were more frequent and lasted longer and longer, each one getting very difficult to stop. At night, he slept near the door while Tokio slept on the other side of the room. At times he would cough at night and she wanted to rock him back to sleep, but he would not let her risk her health for his own sake. It got to be extremely frustrating for Tokio. He would sometimes take her to the hospital to check if she had gotten his illness. Luckily she did not. Ever since then, Okita made sure she was healthy and that she stayed away from him.  
  
Ayume came in the door to check up on her friend and her sister. They were talking happily when Okita came in the door, weakly smiling at the three women. His breathing was heavy and he clung to the open shoji door, trying to support himself.  
  
"Soujirou, are you all right?" Tokio asked worriedly, standing up. He didn't answer and he started cough violently. Falling to the floor, he spat out blood. His wife ran to him, taking him in her arms, trying to stop the coughing. His chin rested on her shoulder as the other two women wiped the blood from the floor and dashing out to get help.  
  
Tokio cradled him back and forth gently, her hands rubbing his back. His blood trickled down her yukata from his mouth. Okita's arms hung at his sides, and his breathing slowed to a normal rate. He was so weak that he couldn't get out from her embrace even if he wanted to.  
  
"To-chan, why do you love me?" He murmured hoarsely, his voice breaking slightly.  
  
Tokio hugged him tighter. "Do you need a reason?"  
  
He was quiet. "Ask questions that make sense, Soujirou. Do not waste your words on things that you don't need answers to." She stood strong, masking her sadness from him.  
  
A chuckle that sounded like a hiccup emitted from his throat. "I guess you're right...you are always right."  
  
She was still holding him. He weakly moved his arms so that they were around her waist. "I wanted to tell you something, To-chan. Kondo-san and Hijikata-san agreed that they should send me to a hospital."  
  
Okita felt her tense at the news. "I have to leave at the end of the month. Would you come and visit me?"  
  
A moment of silence passed. Tokio tried to smile but failed. "If you want me to, Soujirou."  
  
"I would like it that you would visit me, To-chan. I would like that very much." He whispered. A groan of pain escaped his lips as he winced and he shifted in her arms.  
  
Saitou, Kondo, and Hijikata all burst into the room. "Please help my Soujirou." She pleaded in a whisper. Saitou took his friend from her carefully. He awaited direction from Kondo. The Shinsengumi superior thought rapidly.  
  
"We have to take him to the hospital now. We can't wait until the 31st. I won't risk it."  
  
The three men nodded and headed out the door. Kondo stopped before going out and he turned to her with a pained look in his eyes. "Souji will be fine. I promise. We will help him to the best of our abilities." He quickly followed the other two men after snapping shut the door.  
  
Tokio nodded and looked down at her hands. Her vision blurred slightly and an overpowering sense of nausea blanketed her. A massive amount of agony was placed in her lower stomach. Doubling over while clutching her belly, she muffled her scream. Gasping for breath as the excruciating pain grew worse, sweat trickled down her forehead and face to the ground, some of them mingling with tears. 'Not the child! Please, not the child!' Everything suddenly grew dark.  
  
**::Hours later::**  
  
Ayume dabbed a wet cloth over Tokio's forehead. She glanced worriedly at Tami who also looked at her anxiously.  
  
It had been a miscarriage. Tami had gone back to her sister's room to talk about Okita's behavior to find her on the ground, unconscious and bloody. The girl had almost fainted when she saw her and ran to get Ayume. Together they took care of her but Tokio did not show any signs of recovery. They assumed that it had something to do with her husband's leaving. An emotional pain could have triggered the miscarriage. The two women were doing everything they could.  
  
Currently, Okita was also lying in bed hardly moving in an empty room. Lights were out and night was falling, enveloping Japan with a cold winter. He dazedly opened his eyes but couldn't see anything. Squinting, he sat up slowly from the futon, rubbing his face with his hand.  
  
He tiredly looked down at it to see it dripping with a warm, sticky substance and a scent that he had known for countless years in battle. A sudden light shined on him and he could clearly see that it was blood. He was coated all over with it. Ahead, he could barely make out a figure stationary on the floor of the room. A leaf brushed past his cheek, tickling it just slightly and it landed in a small river of blood running beside his futon. His brown eyes followed it and saw it disappearing near where the petite form was. Curiosity overcame his fatigue and Okita crawled in the direction of it. Halting with the person's back facing him; he reached over to turn the body to face him.  
  
A very bloody Tokio now looked at him with her sightless eyes, staring into somewhere beyond. He muffled a scream as he scrambled back on his hands and feet. He huddled somewhere as far away as he could from his dead wife's body, shivering with cold sweat at the horror that the blood on him was hers. Okita sensed something moving his way and he looked up to see an enormous wave of blood about to crash down on him. He was barely able to keep his head above the surface of the furious sea of crimson blood. He thrashed around to fight for his life and not to be overcome by the storm. He saw Tokio's body floating on the blood and he reached for her desperately, shouting, "To-chan!"  
  
"Okita-san, please wake up! You're dreaming!" A voice said from far away.  
  
Souji's vision was blurred heavily so he couldn't make out anything in the morning light. He felt so tired that he wanted to sleep for a week, but apparently the person trying to wake him wasn't giving up any time soon. He let out a breath to signal that he was fine. The nurse sighed with relief and tucked the blanket closer to him.  
  
"I'll bring some food, Okita-san."  
  
He tried to speak a thank you, but his throat was dry as sandpaper. He had to swallow and clear his throat five times before he could actually utter a sound. Souji looked around, feeling slightly cold from the frost outside. Trying to shake off the nightmare that he had, he looked just past his futon where he had supposedly killed his wife. The thought of her awakened him.  
  
He wanted to go back to Tokio where they could spend the entire day just watching the snow and talking. He wanted to watch his child grow and play with him or her every single day and buy them candy. He wanted to laugh with his friends and comrades and live through this war. He wanted to hold Tokio's hand and feel whatever she was feeling. He wanted to grow old with Tokio, and he wished for another day to live just to see her again. Ever since his marriage to her, he prayed to any being who would listen to his request every night.  
  
Souji looked around the room and decided that it was evil. He felt like a bird in a cage with its wings bound tightly permanently. A cage...that's what this place was. The only way he could fly again was...  
  
The nurse came in, carrying a tray of dreary soup and rice. It suddenly made him miss Tokio's cooking. He ate automatically, not really tasting anything, just thinking about what he had left behind. He took all sorts of medicine given by the nurse, but he honestly believed that they were not going to help. Okita sighed and lay down again with the nurse giving him a cheerful smile. She left him to rest which he was grateful for. He coughed lightly but it still hurt his throat.  
  
Hijikata came in to visit him, bringing him his swords. Souji feebly laughed and told him to put the swords against the closest corner. The Shinsengumi commandant looked at him and sighed. "Tokio is not faring well, Souji."  
  
The sick man bolted from the bedding. Ignoring his lungs' protests, he shouted, "Is she all right? What's wrong?"  
  
Hijikata stared straight into Souji's eyes. "She had an unfortunate miscarriage. The baby is gone. I'm sorry, Souji. Tokio is still not waking up due to the trauma."  
  
Breathing became difficult for him and his hands shook. Okita forced himself to breathe, but the news hit him like a ton of bricks. "When did this happen, damn it! Is her condition stable?" He seemed to shout at himself rather than to his friend.  
  
The older man breathed in through his nose. "I was informed that it happened soon after you left. The women think that an emotional burden could have had something to do with the miscarriage. But Ayume and Tami are taking care of her now."  
  
"I-I have to go to her. I have to be with her. I can't leave her like this. Kami-sama, help her." He threw aside his blanket and tried to get up.  
  
Hijikata pushed him back down and shook his head. "Tokio wants for you to be well. Don't disappoint her. It's the last thing that she needs. Do not make it harder for her than it already is."  
  
Okita stopped struggling and gazed at his lap. Sensing his distress, Hijikata stood from his kneeling position. He left without a sound but the captain did not seem to take notice. His hands itched for his katana. An urge to decapitate anything in his room seemed very appealing. The frustration did not last long.  
  
Burying his face into his face, he silently wept. But soon, the silence was broken by rasping gasps. Small rivulets of tears ran his forearms down to his elbows. Souji learned that reality was more painful than his nightmares. Falling back, he curled up on his side, his mind too exhausted to take in the information of the death of his own flesh and blood and the news of his wife's coma. His fists beat the floor weakly as small speckles of tears wet his pillow. 'I'm so sorry, To-chan."  
  
It hurt so much. It really did. The heart. The soul. All were scarred. Only pain circulated through the system. It felt like the world was caving in, with no hope and no peace. The body felt like it was falling apart, piece by piece and part by part. But to know that their body failed a loved one, it only added to the agony. The nightmare continued. It wouldn't stop. It only got worse. Dreams shattered its million pieces worthless and useless falling to the bottom of the soul. Once perfect rainbows distorted and hideous, once innocent hearts broken and wounded. That hurt. It really did. Help did not come, nor would it ever. Freedom from this pain meant death, and death seemed like bliss.  
  
_"Soujirou, what do you think of the stars?" Tokio asked her husband. They sat on the porch, stargazing.  
  
Okita thought for a minute. "They don't seem to be as pretty as you are, To-chan."  
  
Tokio laughed. "Do you believe in destiny?"  
  
"Destiny? Destiny can be created, To-chan. I believe in that."  
  
She looked as if she was concentrating very hard. "Do you think it is destiny that brought us together? Do you think we were destined for each other?"  
  
He wrapped an arm around her. "Destiny or not, To-chan, just remember that we are together, through everything; good, bad, or in between. Do you know why?" A questioned looked crossed her face, "I made it my destiny to be with you."  
  
The woman giggled at his answer. "I believe I can accept that, Soujirou."  
  
"Good." He whispered into her ear.  
_  
It took everything in Okita's willpower to stop the violent urge to kill himself. Tokio was still alive. He had to go back to her. That was the only thought that went through his mind as he stared out the window. Snow...it was the first time that they met; when it was snowing for the first time. He sat by that window for hours at a time, a blanket around his shoulders and his katana at his feet. As soon as he received word of Tokio's death, he would join her. The former captain became distant but very obedient to the doctor's orders.  
  
**::February 19 of 1868::**  
  
It was very dark at night when Tokio awoke, frail and thin. She looked in the mirror and caught a glance of her face by moonlight. She was a mess. Washing her face and brushing her knotted hair, she put on a long haori over her yukata. Her sister was sleeping nearby, and Tokio wrapped her blanket around her.  
  
Slowly sliding the door open soundlessly, she stepped out and slipped on her sandals. It was cold, but she did not mind. All she wanted was to be where Okita was.  
  
"Going somewhere, Tokio?" A voice drawled quietly from under a tree. She was not startled.  
  
"I am going to find Soujirou."  
  
A pair of amber eyes glared at her and measured her carefully. "You are not strong enough. You'd collapse after walking three feet."  
  
"I don't care." Her voice wavered this time.  
  
"I'll take you there. You don't know the way."  
  
He abruptly opened the gate and waited for a hesitating Tokio. The tall Miburo let out a snort. "Why are women so indecisive?"  
  
She followed him out and he walked gracefully north towards the hospital. Saitou slowed down for the woman behind him who had trouble keeping up with his fast pace. He was completely silent. Words did not pass between them as they made progress through the snow.  
  
"His room is the fifth door on the right."  
  
Tokio nodded silently as they arrived at the entrance. She stepped in, this time without any hesitation, and strode quickly with Saitou behind. A nurse passing by was shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry, ma'am, you can't come in here."  
  
"I am Okita Tokio."  
  
"I see, but—"  
  
Souji's wife swept past her and when the nurse tried to follow, Saitou cut her off. He looked down menacingly and she backed away.  
  
Tokio counted down the doors to her right. Arriving at the fifth door, she quietly opened it, to find him sitting beside the window, blankly staring at the moon. Relief flooded her and she stepped in, closing the door after her. She put her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder. "I know you wanted me to visit sooner, Soujirou."  
  
Okita leaned into her hold, his eyes still fixed on the bright moon. "I'm sorry, To-chan," he quietly whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For making you lose the child. I...I couldn't stand myself. I was so...so close into..." He made the tiniest gesture to the sword at his feet.  
  
It only made her hug him closer. "Yes, it hurt, Soujirou, but losing you would have hurt more. I'm glad you decided to live."  
  
"All I wanted was to see our child grow up. Everything I want never comes true."  
  
"I've had one thing that I want come true. The happiest time was when I married you and the days after." Tokio said, feeling him relax against her.  
  
Okita nodded. "I guess you're right...you are always right. But I don't want you to stay. You'll get sick, To-chan."  
  
She smiled sadly. "I'm afraid you can't make me leave. Everything that I have is here."  
  
Okita Souji had never felt happier in his life. He rested his arms on top of hers and closed his tired eyes, falling into a heavenly bliss.  
  
Tokio held him close watching a nocturne bird fly past the window. Its song rang like a voice of hope in the wind. 'The bird has this world as its only cage. Soujirou, your spirit resembles that bird to me, but you are not quite yet free,' she thought as she felt his deep breathing and slight movement of his hands. 'Not quite free."  
  
**Thank you to...**  
Alice- I did some research on Tuberculosis and found out that it is rare for TB to be spread by sex. Only the air can really transport the disease. Okita doesn't want to hurt her ever, but staying away from her hurts her more...so, I just winged it... Thanks for the review though! I might revise Chapter 7. 

Jazzywolf- kissing?? o.O there wasn't kissing in Chapter 7? --;; I'll go rewrite that too...

Miburo Kid- Once again, I'm very sorry about Saitou. It won't **ever **happen again! I promise!

Bonessasan- :P I tried...I really did... Saitou is silent now. Go reread!

**::Author's notes::**  
  
Ok, no Saitou being drunk in this one. I had so much w. blocks on this one, but I managed to overcome those.  
  
I hope you understood my pathetic attempt at trying to connect Tokio's coma with the dream that Okita had. He thought that he killed her due to his illness, but it turns out that she was in a coma after a miscarriage of his child. I'm still trying to improve my symbolism.  
  
I think the next or the next two chapters will be the finale of this story. This chapter was rather depressing and I don't think I write depressing things like this. The next one(s) shall be brighter and happier. The dramatic ending will be soon! Keep reading and reviewing until the very end! 


	9. Chapter 9: The War's End

A/N:

My internet was down for the longest time... I am so sorry for the delay! With school starting now, it's going to take longer to update.

Miburo kid: I hope you find this chapter satisfying...if not, you smack me upside the head.

I had to take my time with this one. I think I'll write an epilogue after chapter 9, so this isn't the end! Thanks for the reviews! So much w.b's! I had to take a rest...

One thing, Ayume is actually Ayumu! I'm very sorry for that mix up. I just noticed it... --;;

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin.

**Chapter 9**

**The War's End**

**May 3 of 1868 ::Tokio::**

Takagi Tokio sat under a tree on a hill, patiently waiting. Saitou Hajime stood behind her against the tree with his arms crossed. He watched her sit very still, her hands in her lap, her eyes focused and watching every movement of anything intently.

"Are you still waiting for him, Tokio?" He asked, pushing away from the tree. The woman did not speak for awhile.

"Yes, I will be here. Always." She replied. The only movement was the breeze rustling her hair gently. Saitou left her there to her own thoughts and longings. He made his way down the hill. The war had drawn to a close with the Ishinshishi winning it in a stunning victory. The Shinsengumi was charged with disloyalty and infidelity. They were sentenced to death. Some escaped to safety, Saitou being one of them. The Wolves of Mibu were crippled to the extent of permanent paralysis and the feared organization was no more. But their name still rode along the winds, telling of their legacy and power.

Saitou met the former second captain, Nagakura Shinpachi, at the foot of the hill. Shinpachi looked sober and tired. "How is she doing?" He asked.

The tall man gazed behind him. "She'll live...with or without him."

The second captain sighed heavily. "She's a strong woman. I hope she can get through this." The other captain nodded.

But Tokio was very close to tears at that moment. Keeping them back, she tucked a stray strand of her dark locks behind her ear. Her kimono was colored opposite of what she was feeling then, a lovely light peach in color with rosy pink flowers at the hem of her sleeves. Her obi was tied in a simpler style than usual, but it was her favorite red one.

The sakura tree above her was in full bloom and the wind knocked some of the petals off of the blossoms. Two landed in her lap and she picked them up carefully. Placing them in her palm, she scattered them by blowing a soft stream of air and she once more she sat still as she was before.

**::Tuberculosis hospital::**

Two men dressed in white and hospital caps opened the door.

"Is this the right room?" One of them asked.

"There he is."

They strode over to a still body and lifted it unto a stretcher that they brought with them. Working together, they draped a sheet over it carefully. Grunting, they heaved the stretcher and headed out the door.

"Hey, wait a minute please. Where are you taking my patient?" A staff doctor asked, running to them with a brush in hand.

The man holding the front answered. "This one's dead, doctor. I think his name is Okita Souji."

The doctor clicked his tongue. "What a shame. He was a determined one, too. Hold on a minute," He looked at the stretcher which was slightly shaking. "Why is that vibrating? Are you sure he's dead?"

The one behind him answered. "It's me, doctor. I'm not feeling well due to the many...dead bodies I've seen. I'm kind of shaky." He took a calming breath in and let it out.

The staff doctor relaxed. "Ah, I see. I can give you something for that. Well, see to the body then." He turned and went to another room that also held a dead patient.

The two workers carried the body out of the building. They set the stretcher down and Saitou took of his cap. Pulling back the sheet, he smirked at his friend. Okita opened his eyes and weakly winked. "That went better than I planned, Okita."

"Hai, Saitou-san. Arigato. Gomen for laughing. I couldn't help myself." He sat up and looked at the other man. "You seemed just a little nervous in there, Shinpachi-kun. Great save." He grinned while Shinpachi grumbled.

The two captains helped the frail man up again and walked him to a hill just beyond. Saitou could see the sitting figure still under a tree. They arrived with Tokio greeting them with a reserved smile. Lowering the stretcher, Saitou left Okita to Tokio, with the small man resting his head on her lap. Then the other two men quickly made their way out of sight.

"I'm glad you made it, Soujirou." Tokio said relief evident in her voice.

"Me too, To-chan," he replied softly. They stayed in silence for awhile, Tokio threading her fingers through his undone ponytail. She played with his bangs, flipping them back so that she could see his chocolate eyes.

"It's been five years since we first met, Soujirou. It seems like a long time ago."

He nodded his head, resting comfortably on her lap. "We've been through a lot, haven't we? The war has finally ended. There are no more battles to fight now. I've lost Japan's war just like I've lost my war with this disease. The Shinsengumi are still my family, even now," he inhaled deeply, "but I regret leaving my real family, To-chan. I fought so hard to keep the illness at bay to spend every moment with you. But all I've done is cause you pain, physically and emotionally. I know how much our child meant to you, but because of me you lost a precious life.

"I sometimes dream about what life would have been if I hadn't contracted tuberculosis. I wouldn't be here but at a new home with you and our child still growing inside of you. I would put my sword down, and finally gain peace. And a few years later, I would still be with you and our children. I dream about Saitou-san's family coming over to ours to celebrate New Years and the children's birthdays. We would grow into a funny little old couple, watching grandchildren run around us and our grown kids taking care of us. Do you dream like that also, To-chan? Of what could have been?" His voice broke with emotion.

Tokio swallowed hard and collected herself. "No, Soujirou. I never dream about what could have been." Her voice shook, "I always dream about us. Not in the past, not in the present, not even the future. I dream about a timeless place, where I am with my husband just like this under Kami-sama's heavens, talking and laughing until we run out of stories to tell. I am always listening to the tales that you enlighten me with, with no illnesses or pain to bother us."

Okita grasped her delicate hand. "Okita Tokio, how did you ever happen to marry a sorry old man?" He chuckled but they turned into little coughs. "To-chan, can you say my name for me?"

Tokio was surprised at his request, but readily smiled. "Okita Soujirou," she said, pronouncing each syllable clearly and lovingly.

A hint of his cheerful grin crossed his face. "It's strange how a dying man's name doesn't seem so important...like it doesn't belong to me anymore." He closed his eyes and listened to her voice as she spoke.

"Soujirou, did you know that Tami is getting married? Not now, but in a few years when the boy can establish a better life. His name is Tsubota Ijime. He used to be Seinosuke's worst enemy, but they became the best of friends after they joined the Shinsengumi together. I've allowed the engagement since you weren't there to grant it..." She stopped the idle talk and started to sing a lullaby.

Humming the rest softly, tears silently dropped from her chin to the side of Souji's face. "Soujirou...thank you."

But he remained motionless, his eyes closed and his complexion pale. Tokio caressed his cool face. A small bird flew past them, soaring high towards the sun. She watched it fly and thought; 'Now you are free.'

**::Okita Soujirou's funeral::**

Tokio stood with Tami and Ayumu beside her, all of them grieving in their own way. Ayumu lost a wonderful friend, Tami lost her second brother, and Tokio lost her husband. Hajime also stood to one side in a black kimono and he prayed a simple prayer for his longtime friend and comrade, and probably the only person in the Shinsengumi that could stand his attitude.

It was Tokio's fourth time visiting a gravesite but this time it was raining. She bowed to her husband's grave, not getting up until she finished her blessing to him. Tami was crying against her soon-to-be-husband and he was comforting her to the best to his ability. Ayumu deferentially stood from the two sisters with her brother. She would go to them only when the time came to pay her respects to the family.

"Suzumu, don't ever leave me." She whispered to her little brother. His lips curled at one side in quiet amusement.

"I won't, don't worry." He replied. She held his hand tightly as if she never wanted to be far from him again.

Hajime looked at the woman that his friend fell in love with. She looked even more radiant without her make-up. He held an umbrella over her while Tokio stared at the headstone that had his name engraved on it. He saw her whispering something inaudible and turned away.

Escorting her back to her home with Tami and her betrothed following slowly behind, she thanked him sincerely and invited him to have tea. He took the offer and trailed her inside. He knelt down on the futon that she put forward and Tokio left to boil the water. It wasn't long when she made the tea and set a cup in front of him and he set a box wrapped in cloth in front of her.

She looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Open it." He grunted. She undid the knot and pulled back the cloth. Tokio lifted the lid of the plain, unmarked box inside and found a pair of beautifully made glass chopsticks for her hair. She gracefully lifted them and smiled sadly.

"Your brother told me to give it to you before the mission if he didn't make it. He spent an entire month looking for those." He explained and took a sip of tea.

"Why did you give it to me now?"

He looked at her with his piercing amber orbs. "You weren't ready to receive it up until now."

"I don't understand."

"There are lots of things that neither of us understands, I'm afraid. We are just going to have to learn how to live with it. Okita did not understand many things, but he learned things do not have to be understood in order to understand it."

Tokio softened at the mention of her husband's strange, yet sensible logic. He had been always like that, his way of making sense of the incomprehensible and reaching for the inconceivable.

"Hajime-san, I want to thank you for everything you've done for my family. I did not think to show gratitude to the friend of my husband's. I do not know how to repay you for your generosity."

"Thanking me won't bring your brother and Okita back. But you should get some sleep. I can find my way out." He said calmly and stood. She also stood and bowed deeply.

"Stay out of the rain, Hajime-san. You can catch a cold." She said, almost teasingly and he left after nodding at her. He left with a new confirmation that he had fallen in love with a woman that his friend left behind.

As soon as he was gone, Tokio put her hand to her forehead and wept. She sobbed at the ground, tears dropping from her eyes and dotting the mat with water.

"_To-chan, would you cry if I left?" Souji asked, looking at her in the eye. She looked surprised and gazed at her hands. _

"_Yes, Soujirou, I would."_

"_Why would you?"_

_Tokio looked at her husband again. "I would cry because I lost my husband, someone who I love. Would you cry if I left?"_

_Souji took her in his arms from behind and cradled her. "No, no, To-chan, because if you left for Kami-sama I would be in a state beyond tears. Ah, and I would be jealous too."_

_She was surprised. "Why is that, Soujirou?"_

_He kissed her ear softly and whispered in it, "Because Kami-sama can look at you everyday. I always thought that it was my job to do that."_

_His wife smiled. "If you leave, Soujirou, I will pray everyday."_

"_And I will answer you everyday."_

_Tokio turned her head to see the side of his face. "I think you love me too much." She said seriously._

_He kissed her possessively. "And what's wrong with that?" He laughed quietly against her mouth as his hand ran enticingly up her thigh._

Tokio cried even as she slept. She coughed and gasped in air. Her sobbing was not heard by Tami who was outside with Ijime, having a tender moment in each other's arms. Tokio cried for everyone that died who was close to her. She wanted to forget everything that happened. She wanted Souji's passing to be a dream and that he would burst through the door any minute to take her in his arms and whisper words of consoling love. She couldn't stop wishing for that.

Only haunting memories lingered like heavy perfume and no Soujirou ran to her. Her crying quieted after awhile, the shock of his death finally being absorbed and the fresh pain dulled. Tokio was still hiccupping and she curled up on her side and pulled her blanket closer, reminiscing about the past few months.

**::March 16 of 1868 (Flashback)::**

Souji sat while facing the window of his hospital room. The skies were beginning to darken with the signs of rain and the sun hid in the brewing storm clouds out of sight. Tokio had taken charge of caring for him rather than a nurse. She was carefully setting up medicine on the table behind him, pouring his favorite kind of tea in a cup.

"Soujirou, you should take your medicine."

Her husband slowly turned around, wincing slightly at his stiff joints. Okita smiled at her and gazed at the medicine. Like a little boy, he stuck his tongue out at it, detesting the look of it. For three straight months he had been taking it, only to have his illness worsen. She offered it to him and he took it, swallowing it then drinking the tea. Finishing, he sighed and shook his head.

"To-chan, remind me never to eat this again."

His wife laughed contently. "You are just like Tami."

Okita cocked his head to one side playfully. His spirits were on new heights due to Tokio's constant visits. "Tami is a girl of taste. You know, people here actually think that an old man like me don't have taste buds. They give me this bitter medicine because they think I can't taste it. Ah well, it's the price to pay for old age."

Tokio put away the table and the cup. "Soujirou, what would you like for your birthday?"

He seemed to be considering it for a moment. "I would like to have seventy more additional years to live."

It was Tokio's turn to cock her head to one side but nevertheless, nodded in understanding. "I believe that I can give that to you."

Soujirou chuckled. "My wife can do anything while I can do nothing but sit around getting fat." Out of habit, he tugged at the sleeve of his yukata which was getting slightly big for him contrast to what he commented. She took his hands in her own and caressed them with her thumbs.

"Only seventy?" She teased in a soft voice, her face mere inches from his and he baited his breath, wondering what she was going to do next. Her beauty made his time stand still and all he could see was her. All Souji could do was fall deeper in love with her as he drowned himself in her deep brown pools and he fell forward to capture her lips.

Almost hungrily she kissed him back, and her hands slid back his yukata that draped loosely from his shoulders. They fell off, hanging that the joint of his elbows which stopped it from completely revealing his upper body. Tokio's right hand traced down his chest to his abdomen sending a chill through his body. Soon, the pressure of his lips lessened to a subtle kiss.

She was the first to pull away slowly. Her eyes were still closed but they fluttered open to see a grinning Souji. He gave her one of his crooked smiles and turned to look out the window again. He fitted her against his side as his hand waved to it.

"Do you see that tree on that hill, To-chan?"

Tokio strained her eyes and saw the sakura tree her husband was pointing to. She nodded growing curious of what he would share with her.

"I wish to die under that tree...the symbol of Japan's beauty. Would you take me there?" He asked, turning to face her.

She could not refuse. "Of course, Soujirou."

He seemed very satisfied at her answer and closed his eyes. "What is today?"

She looked at the calendar posted on a wooden frame. "It is the sixteenth of March."

"Ah," he replied with his eyes still shut, "spring should be starting soon. Once again, the seasons start over. Spring, then summer, next is fall and finally winter. What is your favorite season, To-chan?"

"I love the fall. You can see all the trees turn their leaves into beautiful colors. My father used to tell me many stories about fall when he was still alive. What about you, Soujirou? Surely, you won't leave me hanging."

He grinned at her and opened his eyes, focused and serious. "Well, if you insist. My favorite season is winter. It is the end of all seasons, no matter what the order. Spring's planting depends on the winter. Too much harsh cold, the ground is too brittle and hard for good planting. If the cold is mild, it leaves the new fresh ground rich and nurturing for the new crops. Winter is the beautiful end to autumn's brilliant display of color, enveloping the land with its soft white snow, and I also met a certain maiden with a splendid talent for cooking.

"You see, I eventually found the courage to ask this lady for her hand in marriage without telling her that I hid a disease within myself that I would die from two years after marrying her. When she found out, not from me but from a soldier that was in my squad, I was very afraid that she might leave me. But do you know what she did? She actually slapped me and told me never to hide things from her again. Then she embraced me and I was so relieved she didn't leave. Then, she was with a child, our child, and she was very happy...I was happy. I never wanted those moments to stop, but they did and reality slapped me in the face. The illness took its toll on me and I collapsed in front of my own pregnant wife. She was so scared and so worried that she lost her baby because of me. I was put in a dreadful hospital where I had nightmares that I killed my own wife, and I was...I was so close into putting a finish to my life but then she came to visit me in my room. I saw her as my light at the end of my dark tunnel and I followed her until I was back to my old self, caring for her and loving her more than I ever loved anyone in my entire life. She even forgave me for the loss of our baby and she sits beside me right now. Her name -- a name that brought hope to my broken soul -- is Okita Tokio."

A tear escaped from his eye and it dripped to the floor. Tokio watched in terrified awe at the sign of sadness that her husband displayed. She had never seen such an action from him and it scared her.

"Please don't cry," she whispered almost inaudibly at the ground. He turned to face her with a look of shock at her voice. "I can't watch you cry. I don't need to see you sad."

Souji's eyes become softer at her words. "If that is what you want..." His hand slipped under her chin very tenderly causing her to look at him. A gentle kiss was placed on her lips, his tongue licking her top lip delicately.

"What will become of me if you leave? What am I going to do?"

To Tokio's surprise, he became amused at her questions. He shook his head while smiling and placed her hand on his lap, holding it tightly. "Well, I would hope you'd bury me and have a little funeral. I think I deserve at least that much. You can surely live without me. You'll take care of Tami and make sure that Saitou-san stays out of trouble. I'm sure if you meet the right person, you'll marry again and grow old together...and live for me."

She shook her head. "I do not think I'll marry again."

He looked at her curiously. "Why not, To-chan?"

"I would feel like I am betraying what we have as husband and wife."

Okita grew solemn. "I see..." His mahogany orbs lost their focus as his mind wandered. Tokio took that time to slip his fallen yukata around his shoulders again. She brushed off imaginary dust off of them and sat behind her husband, her arms around his middle his back supporting her head.

Okita Soujirou became stiff as if an uncomfortable thought seeped to his mind. Without turning to look at his wife, he asked, "Would you marry Saitou-san?"

Thank you to...

Miburo kid: I love you for all of your reviews! Thanks for all the encouragement!

teh cretin: thanks for stopping by! I hope this wasn't too sad!

Hassun- Your reviews are really appriciated! I stuck with the Okita/Tokio pairing till the end!

::Author's notes::

My internet was disconnected for I am moving and I couldn't update! --;; I am so sorry! This chapter was longer than the previous ones, but I couldn't stop writing it! Unfortunately, I had to kill off Okita or my timeline would have been even more screwed up than it already was. He deserves so much more than to die at the age of twenty five!!! TT Oh yeah, that reminds me, Okita's birthday could have never been in June. He died on the month of May when he was 25. If his birthday was in June, he would be 24...I knew it wouldn't make a difference since Tokio never got to give him his birthday gift of seventy more years to live, so in this screwed up story timeline, he died when he was 24. ::sob:: I killed him too early!! I think my heart is broken...I think I'll write another story with the intension of Okita x Tokio. He'll live longer!!

Okita and Tokio...a coupling almost as good as Saitou and Tokio. -- I'm pretty happy with the way this story turned out. Now to the Epilogue!

Thank so so so very much for your reviews! They make me so happy! XD


	10. Chapter 10: Epilogue: Tokio's Later Stor...

A/N: Ah, the epilogue. Yes, it is Tokio's life in the future after Okita's death. There's a large flashback section to clear up some things from the previous chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

**Chapter 10 **

**Epilogue: Tokio's later story**

**October 10 of 1878 ::Tokio's writings::**

_Dear Soujirou,_

_ It has been a year since I last wrote to you. I hope you weren't lonely. You must like the irises that Tami put on your grave; she is an expert gardener. I pray to you everyday. Do you hear them? Hajime and I visit as often as we can. He has night duty at the police station, you see, and quite busy. We recently had a problem with a man named Makoto Shishio. He wanted to burn down Kyoto and Hajime took it upon himself to find the perfect assassin to kill him. What he found was a very gentle man named Himura Kenshin, the former Hitokiri Battousai. In the days of the Bakumatsu, he had killed my brother but he has truly changed himself into a man who now carries an odd sword that had the blade on the wrong side with a vow never to kill again. He lives with an energetic young girl named Kaoru and a little boy named Yahiko. I have visited them during Himura-san's absence. _

_ Before Himura-san left, he told me that he was very sorry about Seinosuke's death. He said that my brother was an excellent swordsman, one of the best he'd seen during his service in the war. I hold no grudges against the man; Soujirou, my brother and he were only soldiers in that dreadful war. _

_ Hajime told me that he would be back as soon as he could, which took two months and eighteen days. I hope you were watching over him. As you said, I try to keep him out of trouble the best I can, but he likes to be around them. You should have known. He bought a little bit of property next to our house and built a little building so that Tami and I could open a floral shop together. We also sell some of the kimonos that we made there also. _

_ It has been ten years since you've passed, but not a day goes by with me wishing you were here. I know it is unfair to Hajime, but he seems to understand. We have three children, all boys, and they can be quite a handful when it comes to training with their father. I love them all very much and I love Hajime. But don't think that I will ever forget you. I seem to say that to you every time I write. _

_ I like to invite Himura-san and little Kaoru to our house for dinner. It's amusing to see Hajime's countenance when that small man comes with the same warm smile on his face. He is very much like you; morally and philosophically. At times, he brings a young man named Sagara Sanosuke which seems to annoy my Hajime greatly, and Sanosuke is also not very fond of Hajime. I enjoy Sanosuke's company and he behaves well in front of me; the perfect gentleman. But I'm afraid that he is the target of constant teasing from his friends._

_ My three little boys have taken a deep liking to Himura-san and Sanosuke. I think even Hajime has gotten used to having them around. As for Kaoru, I'm afraid she is not a very good cook. She takes liking to burning things unintentionally. _

_ Himura-san invited us to Kaoru's dojo for dinner and showed off his simple, yet wonderful cooking. He even took further measures to cook Hajime his soba (I'm very sure he enjoyed it thoroughly). _

_ Soujirou, keep watching over my family. What a silly request...you are always watching over my family._

_With deepest love,_

_Saitou Tokio_

**::In her room::**

Tokio put the letter away in a special box where she kept all of her letters to Okita. The candle which she wrote by was getting low and the melting wax had pooled around at its foot. A rough hand was placed on her delicate shoulder which then trailed up her neck to cup her face.

"You haven't written to him in a while...is something wrong?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

In the mirror before her, she saw her husband tower over her in the dim light. The flickering candle light threw shadows around his face which made him look even more mysterious. She smiled lightly which quickened Saitou's heartbeat. Her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they started to water. Tokio hung her head and covered her face with her hands, weeping.

"Hajime, I feel so guilty...I don't write to him as much as I use to. But I miss him so much..."

Saitou usually didn't see his wife cry but when she did it was for a good reason. He wrapped his strong arms around her shoulders and spoke. "Okita is waiting for your letters to stop coming. Just like how he waited for your letters to stop during the war. You are moving on with your life with me and our sons. Souji is merely waiting for your letters to stop so that he can just look after you."

Tokio coughed a laugh as she recalled something that Soujirou had said. "Hajime, while Soujirou was still here he told me that he would be jealous if I died before him...he said that Kami-sama could look at me all day and that it was his job to do that instead."

Hajime snorted. _Cute, Okita...real cute. _"Okita had a tendency to say things like that."

"Are the boys sleeping?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm guessing that they were tired from practice today."

Tokio sighed and nodded. "They do love kata..."

Saitou looked at her reflection in the mirror. "The police chief wants me there tonight. I will leave now. The meal was good, Tokio. You can sleep in, Ijime and Tami will be here early."

The police man left her to sleep alone in the dark as he stepped out into the fresh night air. Tokio stared after him then looked at the futon laid out for the both of them. It was not unusual for her to sleep alone but tonight was going to be different. For some reason, it was going to be the night where she was going to let everything go. Yes, tonight would be where Soujirou would linger merely behind and not in front of her anymore.

Love him, loved him, forgive him, forgave him, the past tense was the present tense for her. '_It should be this way_,' Tokio thought.

**::Flashback::**

**::May 3 of 1868::**

"Would you marry Saitou-san?" The question was asked to her stiffly and awkwardly.

Tokio watched him fight with the inner part of himself. She spoke to his back while tightening her arms around him. "Do you want me to?"

"No," he answered bluntly in a soft voice, "no, I don't want you to. But for your happiness, I want you to. For my selfishness, I don't. You must understand, To-chan, that this decision is not up to a dying man. I don't have a say in this matter." He cast his eyes elsewhere around the room.

"No...this decision is up to my husband." She whispered quietly against his back.

Suddenly she was thrown aside by his arms swiftly. Sliding against a wall rather viciously, Tokio heard violent, hacking coughs emitted painfully from his throat. He was on his hands and knees, spitting out blotches of crimson blood, while at the same time trying to breathe. Working to regain her senses from the crash, she crawled towards her husband. Souji weakly tried to push her away, but Tokio struggled to wrap her arms around him. Desperately clutching him, she tightly shut her eyes. She prayed to anyone that would listen that he would stop and get better. _Please...please help him. _

After what seemed like eternity, she opened her eyes as his coughing calmed and breathing returned to normal. Tokio let out a long breath that she had been holding and Souji was limp in her arms. He let out a soft groan of soreness that felt like fire inside his body.

"To-chan, are you okay?"

She forced a little giggle. "I should be asking you that, Soujirou."

There was a slight pause. "Did I hurt you?"

Tokio shook her head. "I'm fine, Soujirou. Do you want some water?" She took his silence as a yes.

Gently taking his cup and filling it with water, she handed it to him. He downed it in a few seconds and she refilled it without him asking her to. Tokio watched her husband carefully as he took a second drink of water to wet his parched throat. She opened the window a little bit to let in fresh air. The doctor had told her to keep the air well circulated if she did not want to contract the disease. It would also help relieve some of the pain for Soujirou.

Tokio gazed outside. It had started to rain. The little sakura tree on the hill was barely visible through the sheets of rain. She slid her hand out of the window to catch a raindrop. Water slid down from her hand to her elbow and dripped to the floor. Souji watched her in fascination at the delicate picture she made. He stood next to her and knelt there, listening to the rain and her soft breathing. She didn't seem to notice he was there. Tokio just watched the rain trickle down her forearm.

Souji breathed in the fresh, new air with deep content. It seemed to prolong his life just a little precious amount. Kami-sama had granted for time to stop and let the dying man watch his wife peacefully and quietly. He reached out to grasp her hand that rested on her lap. Tokio turned to face with a graceful smile. Then she decided to fling the rainwater that had been collecting in her hand right on his face. Surprised and, well, surprised, he just stared at her in astonishment. She laughed in delight at his expression. His countenance relaxed into a grin then widened even more as his mahogany eyes sparkled with a mischievous idea.

Okita slid his arms around her slender waist from behind. "Do you mind the rain, To-chan?" He whispered devilishly into her ear while the same boyish grin played on his face. The man felt her shiver and he was about to continue his whispers when the shoji door slid open. A soft chuckle resounded in the silent room.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, Okita." Saitou said.

Tokio blushed furiously and tired to break free of her husband's arms. He held tight to her. "Saitou-san, what are you doing here?"

The tall man knelt while the corner of his lip curled into a rare, amused smirk. "Shinpachi wanted to come also, but there was trouble with the new government concerning his position in the former Shinsengumi organization."

Souji smiled slightly. "Is it something that he can't get out of?"

"No, he will be able to figure something out." He grunted in annoyance at the thought of the second captain. "Your illness is getting worse, or so I am told, Okita." He stated casually that caused Tokio to flinch at his words. Saitou's golden eyes flickered towards the woman in Okita's embrace then back to Okita.

The smaller man grinned boyishly. "It's all men's destiny to die in some way or form, Saitou-san. I'm just dying eating bitter medicine and inedible tea leaves..." He made a face.

The woman in the room immensely felt uncomfortable. There was the other man that Okita was asking her about. _Would you marry Saitou-san? _Would she?

Tokio sat stiffly as she eyed the man in front of her. She felt constricted in his presence. Just seeing him ignited a frightening emotion. Until now, she had never feared him, but just looking at his sharp face and eyes, it made her nervous and suffocated. The man was never a scary person, just commanding and demanding respect that he felt he deserved. But knowing that her husband, who stared death face to face, was thinking about her remarriage to Saitou, it scared her beyond understanding. She couldn't imagine a life without Soujirou but he was already thinking about her with someone else. It frustrated her and it scarred her.

**::Still flashback::**

**::8 of November 1875::**

Saitou grew impatient with himself. He was regularly visiting Tokio now, to see how her family was doing and to see how she was coping with Okita's passing. But every time he went, there would be an undeniable feeling he felt for her. It only grew stronger each time he saw her smile. It was a sad smile, yes, he couldn't possibly match the happiness Okita had somehow managed to provide even to his dying day, but he was trying in his own way. The former third captain kept a ring in a pouch that he tied around the waist of his hakama. Yes, it was getting that serious. He growled. Tami jumped two feet at his sudden display of annoyance.

Tami grew used to the intimidating man visiting her sister but was still fidgety when she was in the same room as he was. Ijime was out managing a restaurant while she sew kimonos together. Tokio and she were living quite comfortably in a new little house that they bought with their father's fortune. Her elder sister managed the finances and the legal issues. Her quiet grace was rather respected by the men. Now she looked at the frowning man that sat on a soft futon.

"Saitou-san, do you need something?" She asked timidly.

He snapped his head up at her and glared, not in agitation, but in surprise at the interruption. His eyes darted to the tea on the floor in front of him then it settled on her again. "No, I'll just have tea." As soon as he reached for the cup, Tokio entered. The woman was startled when she noticed Saitou there but soon relaxed.

"Hajime-san, what are you doing here?" Her heart seemed to beat faster in her chest. She prayed he wouldn't notice.

He got up from his sitting position and sighed. "I was wondering if you would join me on a walk. There are things I would like to talk about." His eyes narrowed as he grew tense. His palms became clammy and his throat was dry. He cleared his throat to make himself talk.

Tokio was shocked at his request but was eager to know what he wanted to talk about. But the sun was already setting. Casting a glance at her sister, she smiled. "Of course, Hajime-san, but would you like to eat first before we go?"

"No," he said quickly but caught himself, "unless you haven't eaten yet."

Tokio shook her head. "I had a little dinner when I was at the market. Tami, can you make dinner for you and Ijime?"

Tami nodded and the other two went outside. Saitou felt less edgy now that he was out in the open. Walking with her slowly and enjoying the view of the river, he fingered the pouch at his side.

"How have you been doing, Tokio?" He murmured quietly like would usually when he came to visit.

And Tokio would always reply, "I've been better, Hajime-san."

Saitou sighed heavily and stopped his feet, planting them firmly on the ground. He faced the river as he talked. "I...have put forth a lot of thought. It may be too sudden for you, but I've been making sure that you were getting better. Okita helped me realize that I've been missing something. I've gone to his grave and asked for permission, but I think he hesitated to answer me." He turned to face her now. "I asked him if I could marry the woman that he left behind. Tokio, would you be my wife? I can't replace Okita, yes, I know that. But..." For the first time ever, Saitou Hajime ran out of words to speak.

There was a very deathly pause. "Yes, I will."

The man's face grew darker. "Are you doing this to make me happy or to make you happy?"

She smiled a true smile in a long time. "Both."

**::End flashback::**

Tokio had made that decision, to marry Hajime for their happiness, and she knew that she had made the right one. On the day of their wedding, they visited Okita's grave first thing in the morning. They both silently asked for his forgiveness and his blessing for their wedding...and he granted both.

But not being able to let go of his memory, she struggled with guilt and shame every minute of every day. Now, she was going to change that. Now knowing that Hajime was her husband in the present and will be in the future, Tokio had to let Okita go. Her first husband, that taught her selflessness and true love, had forgiven her and it was her turn to forgive herself.

"Soujirou, you know I love you even now, and I have been very foolish to realize that you held a grudge against me. You never have and you never will. You have looked out for me even after you died and now it is Hajime's turn to look after me. I think both of you apprehended that I really needed looking after..." She smiled to herself, "I will love you, but I will love Hajime more than I loved you because he deserves that much from me, ne, Soujirou? Will you allow me?"

She waited for a response. After a small silence of her thoughts, she nodded. "Thank you, Soujirou."

**::Next morning::**

"Okasan, Okasan!" Her youngest shouted excitedly as he burst through the bedroom door.

"Yes?" She was brushing her long hair.

"Kenshin-san is here! Can I go play with Yahiko?" He jumped up and down in front of her. It was hard to believe that he was Saitou's son.

"Be careful, Tatsuo, remember what happened last time." She warned while smiling. He nodded uncontrollably and ran back out the door. Tokio got up to follow her hyperactive son to greet her guests.

"Kenshin-kun and Kaoru-chan, good morning. What brings you here?"

"Ohayo, Tokio-san. We just came to see how everyone was doing. Here, these are also for you." The young lady beside Kenshin, Kaoru, held out a box wrapped in cloth. Something reeked inside of it.

If Tokio was not such a serious and dignified character, she would have had a very large bead of sweat forming on the side of her head, but since she is such a serious and dignified character, she held her composer and set it on the porch of her house. "Thank you, Kaoru-chan. Why don't you all come in and have some breakfast?"

They gladly accepted and went inside. Tokio lingered behind and stared out on the yard where her three boys were playing with Yahiko, all laughing and shouting while running around continually. She smiled and looked up at the sky. Her train of thought was broken by Tatsuo's voice and his insistent tugging on her kimono.

"Okasan, you look happy today. Come play with me."

**Thank you to...**

Evil-Addict - Thank you for your reviews. I really appreciate them!

Hassun – Wow, you are the best. Thanks for your reviews. I like reading them!

sonia – I'm sorry if I made you cry! T-T I will cry with you. Thanks for all of your compliments. As for a site with more Okita x Tokio, I have no idea. I really didn't even mean it to be a Okita x Tokio... sorry, I wish I could help you --;;

JadeGoddess – Hehe, nope didn't realize until he proposed.

**A BIG, HUGE THANK YOU FULL OF LOVE GOES TO:**

Miburo Kid – I **adore** you. Thank you for your constant encouragements and reminders that I needed to update. I dedicate this chapter to you. Wow. Thank you so much.

**::Author's notes::**

**T-T **Holy crap, I actually finished it... I'm so proud of myself. I hope you didn't mind the ending a little. If it's a little unclear, then I'll try to fix it up more. If not, then I'm gonna leave it alone. Wow. I am actually DONE with this story. It took awhile updating, so I'm very sorrie. --;; I just ran into some writer's blocks. Well, it's done. Let me know what you think! Thanks for sticking with me and my story! 3

**From the Author,**

**Rose1216**


End file.
